


Misdemeanors and Love Letters

by PotatoButt



Category: Free!
Genre: College Student! Ai, Eventual Romance, M/M, Police AU, Policeman! Rin, Slow Build, crying rin is my favorite rin, like blowjobs and handjobs, minor robbery scene, some Sexual scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoButt/pseuds/PotatoButt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ai is a lonely college student. Something happens, cops are called, and suddenly he wakes up in his bedroom, in his underwear, being prodded by a rather hot police officer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a slow night at the station, nearing three in the morning as Rin boredly sat at his desk, feet propped up, mindlessly clicking at a game of solitaire that was going south. It was nearly silent in the office, the only other officer that was on duty was off making copies of various unimportant files. Rin sighed through his nose as he ran out of cards, losing the game. He yawned and stretched, wondering if they would ever get any calls that night. 

Rin guessed he could patrol the streets, maybe bust a drunk driver or two. Just as he sat up straight to grab his keys, his radio sounded, making him flinch.

“Officer Matsuoka?” 

Pressing the button to speak, Rin replied, “I’m here.”

“We have a burglary and apparent assault. Are you able to respond?”

Rin glanced at the clock, “Yeah, I’ll head over.” With that, the officer grabbed the keys to squad car and headed out.

—

An hour earlier, Nitori Aiichirou was sleeping soundly in his bed. He lived alone in a small apartment. He didn’t wake when the lock was broken, nor when his quarters were explored. It was when his bedroom door was thrown open that he jerked up. He didn’t recognize the man, let alone even really see his features at all. He couldn’t reach for the lamp, because his wrists were grabbed, strong arms yanking him off the bed. He yelped, gasping as a knee swung into his gut. A fist made contact with his face two or three times, making his weak body easily loose consciousness. 

Neighbors eventually responded to the noise, but too late. By the time the police were notified, the man was gone.

Later, Ai woke up to the feeling of someone gently tapping his shoulder. His eyes fluttered open slowly, the throbbing pain in his head pouring in. He gasped, lurching away from the hand, eyes wide. Then, he looked. Crouched in front of him was a man with red hair, pulled back in what looked like a messy ponytail, wearing a police officer’s uniform. He had a badge pinned to his chest and various other cop things, all making Ai understand one thing: this man wasn’t going to harm him.

“Hey, be careful. Does anything feel broken? I’ve got an ambulance on standby if you need to go to the hospital.” The officer scolded, reaching for Ai’s arm, moving it around as if to test it.

“Um, yeah. I’m more or less okay.” Ai glanced around the room, “Wait- was I robbed?”

“Yeah, your neighbors called after hearing some sort of struggle, and the fact that your door was left open.” The officer stood up, “I’m going to need you to walk through with me and figure out what all has been taken so I can write it up in the report.” 

Ai nodded, rubbing his face. It ached in such an unfamiliar way, and he worried idly about bruising, but decided there were more important things to take care of then. He stood up slowly, wobbling the smallest degree. The officer made a move to catch him, hands splayed out to make sure Ai didn’t fall to the ground. However, Ai was able to right himself. At that moment, he realized he was only in a T-shirt and tight boxer-briefs. “Oh- um, let me put on some pants real quick,” He blushed, scrambling over to a pair of sweatpants that were lying beside his bed. He pulled them on quickly, following the officer out to the main room of his small apartment.

The living room was a wreck. The cheap fake-leather sofa had been moved, the bookshelves ransacked, and various things were strewn about. “Oh man…” Ai whispered, heartbeat accelerating. Someone had come to his apartment, gone through his things, taking who knows what all. 

The officer stopped, picking up his clipboard from the coffee table. “All right, first lets get some basics for the report. Your name?”

“Aiichirou Nitori.”

“How old are you?”

“Twenty.”

“Okay…” The officer murmured, scribbling it down. “Do you remember anything about the person who assaulted you? Any particular physical features?”

Ai bit his lip, “Not really… It was dark. I think it was a big guy? Maybe a beard? I really can’t tell…” He rubbed his forehead in concentration.

Rin clicked his tongue, “All right, well hopefully this complex has some sort of security cameras I can access later.” Ai nodded, watching the officer, hands twisting the bottom hem of his shirt.

“What’s your name?” Ai asked, suddenly realizing he didn’t know. He’d been too distracted by his ruined apartment to register that this officer was actually another person.

One red eyebrow raised at him, “Rin Matsuoka.” The officer replied. The two of them walked through the apartment, each new find making Ai more and more upset. In the end, his computer, wallet, and safe, which had been holding his savings, had been taken from him, along with some other smaller things. Ai was sitting on the couch, hands holding his head, face hidden from Rin.

Rin looked at him, a strange feeling of concern washing over him. Normally, he’d take care of cases as fast as possible, forgetting the victims as soon as they were through. This time, though, something about this small man with the bad bowl-cut hairstyle drew him in. He clicked his pen and stuck it in a pocket on his chest, holding the clip board at his side. “Um, hey. Are you going to be okay?”

Ai glanced up at him, nervously. “Um… I guess. I don’t know I just…” He drew in a shaking breath, “don’t know what to do, I mean- that was all of my money, and my rent, and I don’t have a job right now, and…” He rambled off, shaking his head.

“Is there anyone you can stay with while you sort this out? You probably shouldn’t stay here until your locks are fixed.” Rin told him.

“Um… Not really. I don’t have any family nearby and no friends that could really take me in… But I’ll be okay! I’ll figure something,”

“You can stay with me.” Rin interrupted. The thought had passed through his mind and right out of his mouth. That had also never happened before.

Ai looked at him with wide, unsure eyes. “I-I couldn’t! I mean, we only just met and plus you’re a cop so I’m sure you've got more important things to worry about…” 

Rin frowned at him, “It’s unsafe for you to stay here.” He tried to sound stern, like how he would talk to intimidate troublesome teenagers. Ai stared into his lap, fingers anxiously wrapping around his hands.

Ai bit his lip, but eventually nodded in submission, “If you insist…” Rin nodded silently as the other got up to put his things in a bag. He waited by the door, arms crossed over his chest. He was reviewing the situation in his head, confused by his own actions. Sure, as a cop he had a general concern for public safety, but never had it been so great to go as far as inviting someone into his own apartment. Ai was cute, sure, but Rin wasn’t sure that was it. It was worrying, but in the end, Rin decided to just go with flow, wait and see how things turned out. Rin was sure he'd heard some popular mantra about only living once that he could apply to the situation.

After a few minutes, Ai came to the door with a backpack and a suitcase. “I wasn’t sure when I’d be coming back so I may have overpacked…”

Rin shrugged it off. “You’re fine. Ready?” Ai nodded, following Rin out to the cop car parked in front of his building. It was still dark outside, though Ai had no clue what time it was. Rin put his bags in the trunk and then got in the driver’s seat. After a moment of hesitation, Ai followed suit, settling in beside the redhead. 

They drove off, first stopping at the station for Rin to turn in the keys as well as the crime report. Luckily, his shift had technically ended while he was out, and the next two guys were there, blearily sipping their coffee. The four-am shift had to suck more than the one Rin had just worked. When he got back to his own car, Rin found Ai asleep in the passenger seat, backpack hugged in his lap, face resting against the plasticy fabric. Rin gulped- if he hadn’t thought this stranger was particularly cute before, he definitely did then. Trying to not be any weirder than he already was, Rin got in his car, and drove away from the station.

The apartment complex was on the other side of town, and it was quite a bit nicer than Ai’s had been. The entrance was gated, opening for Rin after he pressed a button on a little remote. He parked in his designated spot and turned the car off. He turned to the sleeping man beside him, “Hey, Aiichirou. We’re here.” He gently nudged him.

Sitting up, Ai yawned, “You can just… call me Ai.” He mumbled sleepily. Rin nodded and got out, pulling Ai’s suitcase from the back seat. As Ai got out, he woke up more, once again realizing his situation. His face still ached deeply, but he couldn’t see if he had bruises in the darkness of the car. More than that, he felt rather pathetic and out of place. This officer had no real reason to offer his home to Ai, and yet he did. Ai didn’t understand. 

Rin led him up a flight of stairs in the closest building. “I live by myself so it might be kind of messy… I don’t usually expect company…” He muttered as he dug out his key, jabbing it into the lock of his door. He glanced over at his guest, noting how tired and sad he looked. He opened the door and stepped in, flicking on the living room light. Behind him, Ai was slipping off his shoes. “The couch has a pull out bed inside, so I’ll do that for you.”

As Rin set about adjusting the living room to accommodate the bed, Ai looked around. The place had little decoration, almost seeming like he hadn’t lived there for very long. There was a rack of movies off to one side and a large TV, and a couple gaming systems. The walls were relatively blank, save for one shelf with a multitude of trophies and medals. Ai stepped over to them, reading the placard of one. Rin Matsuoka - Mens 100m Freestyle - 1st place. “You swim?” 

“Oh- uh, yeah. I was scouted out of high school and did that for a while, but it started to not work out so great, so I moved on to plan B.” Rin explained, fussing with the sheets for the bed. 

“That’s cool…” Ai mused, gazing at them all, “I was never quite good enough to win like this.” His finger traced over an engraving on one medal.

“You swam?” Rin asked. He was almost finished making the bed, but stopped, holding a spare pillow. Maybe that’s what pulled him in- some weird swimmer’s sense thing.

Ai nodded, “Only in high school though.” 

Rin put the pillow down and adjusted the comforter, “We could swim sometime… This place has a big indoor pool.” Rin lips itched into a smile, the old rush he could get from races bubbling under his skin. 

Looking over at him with wide eyes, Ai stammered, “Oh- um, okay. Sure.” He knew it would be embarrassing for him; he hadn’t swam in months. Not to mention the fact that Rin had this myriad of first place trophies to mock him with.

A moment of silence passed between them, both unsure what to say or do. The situation was generally awkward, between Rin being the most unusual host and Ai being the most uncomfortable guest. 

Ai placed his things beside the bed and sat down, sinking into the mattress. His exhaustion hit him then, eyes suddenly feeling too heavy. “Mm… Thank you again…” He murmured, yawning.

Smiling gently, Rin replied, “It’s nothing. Get some sleep.” He too had felt his tiredness creep up on him. He waited for Ai to lay down and get comfortable before he turned off the light and walked out of the room, into his own. Rin undressed and crawled into his bed, sighing at the instant comfort. His mind quit buzzing, and he was able to quickly drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Ai woke to the smell of coffee. Disoriented, he sat up, rubbing his face. He looked around, barely recognizing his surroundings. The sunlight was pouring through a window, lighting up the living room. Ai looked around, memories coming back from the night. It seemed like it had been forever ago, but he remembered. He started thinking of all of the things he needed to do, to take care of, starting to stress out, stomach tightening. 

Ai sighed and held his face in his hands; he’d always felt a bit hopeless, but this was a new low entirely. With his wallet and savings gone, he couldn’t afford rent. He was jobless, and even if he got a job in the next week he still would be too late for the payment. To make matters entirely worse, he was basically mooching off of the officer who showed up to help him. Sighing again, Ai slid off of the pull-out bed and went to his suitcase, fishing out clothes to change into. He pulled out some dark jeans and a long-sleeved hooded shirt and wandered down the hall to find the bathroom. 

The bathroom was larger than Ai expected, having a large counter space with two sinks and a number of drawers. The bathtub was also particularly large for an apartment, but Ai had began to figure the unit was probably aimed at couples. The floor tiles were a pretty earthy color. Looking into the mirror, Ai groaned. Just as he expected, his face was bruised a purple-green color all along one side of his jaw, cheek and eye. Thankfully though, the throbbing had subsided while he slept. There was some minor swelling under one eye. Deciding to not worry over it too much, Ai changed clothes, followed by him wetting his hands and fixing his hair. Once he was done, he stepped out of the bathroom, hoping to find the source of the coffee smell.

In a room adjacent to the living room, Ai found a small breakfast table, which had a couple swimming magazines left on it. Ai wandered further, finally happening on the kitchen. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he found Rin leaning against the counter, coffee cup in hand. More importantly, Rin was standing there shirtless, displaying his perfect upper body.

“Oh- hi, um, good morning.” Ai greeted clumsily, doing his best to not stare. Rin’s hair was messy and free of the pony tail, the ends just barely brushing his shoulders.

Rin glanced up at Ai, “Morning.” He greeted lazily, taking a sip of his coffee. “Want some?” He offered, gesturing to the coffee maker across from him.

There was suddenly a number of things that Ai wanted some of, coffee being low on the list. He gulped, “Sure, thanks.” Rin set his mug down and stepped over to a cabinet, reaching up to grab a clean cup for Ai. Watching keenly, Ai tried not to swoon as he watched those muscles flex as Rin reached. The redhead poured Ai a cup and handed to him, which the younger took gratefully. 

“Do you want to sit?” Rin asked, gesturing to the little table. Ai just shrugged, following Rin out to it anyways. They sat across from each other, both sipping at their drinks in a thick silence. “So, tell me about yourself.” Rin said finally.

Ai blinked at him dimly, “Um, I’m a student, well I'm sort of taking a break, and I’m a arts-slash-fashion-design major. Which- it’s kind of useless, I know… It’s just what I like. You know I used to swim… Um… There’s really not much to me I guess.” He blushed, feeling a bit insecure. Rin seemed like such a cool guy, and Ai must have seemed really boring to him.

Rin shook his head, lips pushed together in what resembled a frown, “Nah, I think there’s more but you just don’t know what to say.”

Blushing darker, Ai dipped his head a bit, “I guess…” He took another sip of his coffee, looking back at Rin. He noticed that Rin looked typically irritated, but it really just was his face. “What about you?”

Rin raised an eyebrow, another thing that Ai noticed he did often. “Well… Swimming was all I ever really cared about, but the competition was getting better and I’d hit a wall, and when you’re pro, your sponsors don’t really stick around to wait for you to get past it.” Rin stared down at his cup, an angrier expression on his face for a second. Ai noticed Rin's eyebrows were very expressive. “But it’s whatever. I did the police course and now I’m an officer. I always thought it would be cool, but really it’s just boring. Too much damn paper work to get anything done.”

Ai smiled at him sheepishly, “Well I think it’s pretty cool.” Rin smiled back and mumbled a thanks, once again bringing back the silence. After a moment of thought, Ai blurted out, “Um. Do you do this often?”

“Do what?”

“Like…” Ai bit his lip, “like take people in? People that you help.”

Rin glanced away, “No. I’ve never done this before. And… I probably shouldn’t.” He sighed, “Just as long as the other officers don’t find out.”

“Why me?” Ai asked again, before he could stop himself. Rin looked back at him, a strange look on his face, almost a mix of shyness and pouting.

“I don’t know. There’s just something about you, I guess.” Rin shrugged it off, trying to play it cool. Ai nodded, and Rin assumed it worked. He really just didn’t want to seem weird or predatory. Ai was adorable, Rin admitted to himself. Nearly too adorable for his own good, Rin thought as he watched his guest take another drink of his coffee. “Hey, does your face still hurt?”

“Mm, not right now. Does it look bad?” Ai asked, eyebrows pulled together, self-consciousness filling him up.

Rin pursed his lips, “Nah, just looks painful.” Ai nodded silently, finishing his cup of coffee. Once Rin finished his, he announced that he was going to shower, leaving Ai alone while he did. He washed his coffee mug in the sink, putting it back in the cabinet when he was finished. Ai returned to the pull-out bed, sitting on it slowly. He noticed his gut ached, probably from the assault. 

With a forlorn sigh, Ai sank into the back cushions, curling up around himself. He wished that he hadn’t been robbed, that he wasn’t imposing on his new friend, if he could even call him that. Ai wasn’t sure how to feel about Rin. Sure, he was beautiful and made Ai’s little gay heart nearly stop in its tracks when he was topless, but what else? They were strangers, and things were awkward between them. Ai also reasoned that cops are probably all straight, so those thoughts were pushed down the drain. 

After a little while, Ai heard the shower turn off. He turned on the TV, trying to look like he hadn’t been sitting around in silence waiting for Rin to get out. A few more minutes passed and Rin returned to the living room, wearing a tank top and his dark blue police pants, rubbing a towel through his red hair. 

“What time do you go to work?” Ai asked him, blue eyes following Rin’s figure as he walked across the living room to plop down in a cushioned chair beside the pull-out bed.

“I go in at seven and should get off about four.” The officer replied, letting the towel fall around his shoulders.

“Do you always work nights like that?”

“Not always. We rotate.” Rin rubbed the side of his neck, looking over at his guest. Ai was looking at him intently, eyes focused on him. “Hey, you need a job right?” Ai nodded, almost looking ashamed. “Well, when I go in tonight I’ll see if I can hook you up with anything at the station.” The redhead gave a slight grin.

Ai’s jaw went slack, “You really don’t have to! You’re already doing enough for me as it is…” 

Rin waved him off, “It’s really not a big deal.” Ai seemed to surrender to Rin’s insistence as his body relaxed.

“If you say so.” Ai sighed. The two of them left the subject after that, turning their attention to the TV for a while. Eventually Ai borrowed Rin’s phone to make all of the necessary calls; he needed to cancel his credit and debit cards, inform the DPS that his license had been taken, among other things. The process took hours, due to call wait times and so on, but Ai eventually got it all taken care of with little damage. “Thanks,” He said softly as he finally gave Rin his phone back. As the redhead took it, their fingers brushed.

Very cliché, but Ai felt his stomach lighten with butterflies. His cheeks bloomed a light pink, and he ducked his head away. Rin didn’t seem to notice.

Shortly after, Rin went to the kitchen to make them a late-lunch-slash-early-dinner. Being not the best of cooks, he opted for spaghetti, which was met with no opposition from his guest. Once the meal was done and they had eaten, Rin started to get ready to leave. “You’ll be okay while I’m gone?” He asked as he buttoned up his blue uniform shirt.

Ai nodded, wrapped up in a blanket as he had settled back on the couch bed. With that, Rin left, leaving Ai to himself in the unfamiliar apartment.

At the station, Rin worked on Ai’s case, trying to access security camera feeds from the previous night. “Damn it,” He hissed, glaring at an email from the apartment complex’s security administrator. “What the fuck kind of place doesn’t have cameras with night vision?” He grumbled to himself. Though it made sense; low budget facilities usually sacrificed safety first in order to pay for other things. Cameras that could record in the dark were more expensive than normal ones. He sighed defeatedly, propping his feet on the desk. His arms were crossed behind him, finger tapping the back of his head.

His mind drifted to Ai, wondering what he was doing then. It was nearing midnight, so Rin assumed he was probably asleep. He imagined that small body engulfed by the large pull-out bed, Ai’s little face pressed into his pillow. Instantly, Rin shook the thought from his mind- that was just creepy. He thought of Ai in general, this time conscious. The younger seemed so fragile and unsure of himself to Rin. Maybe he just tugged on Rin’s instinct to protect, and that’s what drew him in.

Rin knew he was just making up excuses, but he knew it was too early to be calling it a crush. Since losing his professional swimming contract, Rin had nearly closed off every relationship to those around him. His sister tried to call him for a while, but eventually she gave up. So why him…? Rin thought to himself, crossing his arms over his chest. It just didn’t make any sense, but in the end Rin figured he was wasting time worrying about it like this.

Just then, Rin remembered that he needed to ask about a job. He sloppily got up from his chair, moving smoothly to the captain’s office. He knocked twice before he was bid to enter. “Hey, captain, I need a favor.” He started simply, standing in front of the man’s desk.

“I’m not writing you any more useless search warrants, Matsuoka.” The older man grumbled, not looking up from his computer.

Rin rolled his eyes, “Not this time. I have a friend who really needs a job right now, and I told him I’d ask if there was anything he could take here. So?” He shifted his weight to one hip as his superior finally looked at him.

“Well, we have been short a secretary. If he won’t bitch about doing bitch work, he can have that.” The captain said dismissively. Rin grinned, thanking him before hastily leaving the office. Unfortunately, he still had almost four hours left on the clock before he got to return to his apartment. Getting a cup of coffee from the kitchen, Rin returned to his desk, handling the menial tasks and paper work he’d procrastinated to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left comments and kudos! It really helps with motivation! = v =;;
> 
> I'm at 10,600+ words with this fic, and I'm finding myself struggling to keep it authentic and also maintaining the character's personalities. I don't typically write AU, so it's been a bit of a challenge. So, if anyone has any critiques to how I've written Rin or Ai, I would love to hear them because it will only serve to make me a better writer. Thanks for reading <3
> 
> Also! If I hit 100 kudos before next wednesday, I'll update early ;)


	3. Chapter Three

“Really?”

“Mhmm, you can start whenever you’re ready.”

“Th-thank you officer!”

“You can just call me Rin…” 

Ai blushed darkly, looking down at his cup of coffee. “Oh, right.” Rin smiled lightly. The morning passed much like the one before it; Ai was a little awkward, and Rin was shirtless. Though, Ai felt progressively more comfortable, and he seemed to open up more, becoming less shy. 

A few days passed, Ai started the job as the night shift secretary, and Rin kept finding more and more things he liked about Ai. For instance, Ai’s bed hair was always amusing, sticking up every way. Another thing was that he was always so easily excited. When Rin told him that they would be able to swim in a couple days - once the pool was finished being repaired - his big blue eyes nearly fell out of his head, paired with a grin that nearly stretched too far. He was easy to please, and easy to tease. Any time Rin made a light joke about something, he would blush and look away, stammering to deny whatever jab Rin cast his way.

In turn, Ai found himself liking just about everything about Rin. He liked it when Rin left his hair down, and he liked the way Rin made coffee. Somehow, it was always better than any coffee Ai ever made himself. At work, when things were boring, Rin would toss little wads of paper at Ai to get his attention, only to turn away and pretend like nothing happened when Ai would look. More importantly, Ai liked Rin’s personality, which began to show as the layers of his stern exterior peeled away. At first, Rin seemed like a no-nonsense type of badass, but in reality, he was just a huge dork.

In that first week, the two of them decided to move the rest of Ai’s belongings into Rin’s apartment and storage unit, only to be taken out when Ai was financially able to move out. His rent was starting to get too late, and he worried over being evicted and losing even more of his things. Rin reassured him though, saying he could just stay as long as he needed to. Reluctantly, Ai accepted.

By then, two whole weeks had passed since Ai had been robbed. His face was no longer bruised, and his body no longer ached, and he was beginning feeling at home in Rin’s apartment. It was a Sunday evening, and neither of them had to work.

“Do you want to go see if the pool is open?” Rin asked, breaking the silence of a muted commercial break of some TV show. Ai’s head snapped to him, beaming.

“Yes!” Ai scrambled off of his place on the pull-out bed, moving to dig out his swim suit from the box of his clothes. With a hint of a smile, Rin went off to his bedroom to get his. The two of them put their swim things in a bag and left the apartment, walking down a dim sidewalk to the pool. “It’s been so long since I really swam… Ah! My form is probably terrible!” Ai held his head, glancing over at Rin, “No laughing.” 

Rin rolled his eyes, “I’m not going to laugh.” He nudged Ai with his elbow. They walked up to the pool’s building, a fairly large and impressive looking building at that. It was even nice inside, having a small locker room and a seating area, followed by the main door to the pool. “You can just change and keep your clothes in one of these.” Rin said, gesturing loosely to one of the small square lockers. Ai just nodded, wandering over to one and easily popping it open. 

Ai was about to say something else to Rin, but when he turned his head, he was met with the now familiar sight of Rin’s bare upper body. Ai looked away, trying to force himself to not be creepy. He pulled off his own t-shirt with too much effort, flustered. He hesitated a moment before pulling off his pants and underwear, quickly pulling on his swim shorts right after. Ai glanced back at Rin just in time to see the very top of his butt disappear under his suit. Ai’s head snapped away, blushing madly, as he tried to pretend he hadn’t seen anything. He shoved his clothes sloppily into the locker, hearing the door snap shut when he closed it. 

“Ready?” Rin asked, looking over at the other. Rin hadn’t seen him in any degree of undress yet, so the sight of Ai’s uncovered frame was new. He was slim, and the memory of muscles could be seen all over him. His hips were narrow, and the waistband of his swim suit sat low, showing off his flat lower stomach and sharp hip bones. And the tight fabric wrapped perfectly around his perky little butt. Rin felt a wave of guilt, finally tearing his eyes away.

“Yeah!” Ai replied, trotting over to the door, googles and swim cap in hand. Rin pushed the door open, leading the two of them into the pool area. The area was quite large, like a standard sports pool. Why an apartment complex had such a pool, Ai didn’t know. However, he wouldn’t think too much about it and simply enjoy it. He stepped over to the edge, sticking one foot in. Not too cold.

Suddenly, Rin was beside him, diving gracefully into the pool. He resurfaced, pushing wet, stringy hairs from his face. “What are you waiting for? Get in here!” Ai nodded and jumped in, relishing in the nostalgic, weightless feeling of being in the water. He sighed happily, moving to float on his back for a moment.

Rin swam over to him, gentle ripples in the water lapping against Ai’s skin. “Hey, wanna race?” 

Ai could hear the grin on Rin’s lips. He opened his eyes and moved to stand upright, “Race? You’ll definitely beat me!”

“Come on! I’m out of shape!”

 Ai gave him a deadpan expression, “You call that out of shape?” He asked, gesturing to Rin’s whole body.

Rin frowned back at him, “Just do it!” Ai sighed in defeat.

“All right…” 

The two of them lined up at the edge of the pool, a few inches apart since the pool lacked official lanes. “Four hundred meters, any stroke.” Rin told him as he pulled his cap on, followed by his goggles, snapping the back against his head. Ai did the same, minus the snap.

“Okay.” The two bent over, bracing themselves.

“When the clock starts a new minute.” Rin said softly. Ai said nothing in return, simply watching the clock keenly. As soon as the smooth second hand passed the 12, the two men shot into the water. Rin was using butterfly, and Ai his breast stroke. Ai pushed himself, muscles straining from the lack of use. His body remembered exactly how to move, he just didn’t have the strength anymore.

They made the first two turns; each time Ai fell further behind. The old feelings of mediocrity started to well up in him on the last leg, but he forgot about them. He wasn’t in high school anymore. This was just for fun with his friend.

Ai’s palms slapped the end of the pool and he surfaced, gasping. His lungs ached for air, and he pulled off his cap and goggles. He turned to his side, and suddenly his vision was all Rin. Rin was up close and personal. Suddenly, Rin was kissing him. Ai gasped against his lips, surprise overflowing. Feeling the gasp, Rin pulled away quickly.

“S-sorry- I just- shit.” Rin turned his head away, but Ai could see his blush.

In turn, Ai just stared at him in astonishment, jaw slack, body warm. He licked his lips, “U-um, do you kiss everyone you beat?” Ai asked quietly, heart beating in his ears.

Rin gave the smallest glance to Ai, “No. I’ve never done that before… Sorry.”

“Ah, you don’t have to be sorry, um…” Ai bit his lip, “I… Liked it.” He closed his eyes. Bravery was never really his strongest side, but he really wanted Rin to kiss him again, and kiss back this time.

Then, Ai felt Rin’s damp hand on his jaw, felt the waves of the water as Rin’s body shifted toward his, both of them drawing closer together. Ai held his breath, feelings Rin’s lips press cautiously into his a moment after. Ai kissed back, edging closer to Rin, moving his dripping wet arms to hold the sides of Rin’s neck, shifting them into a deeper kiss. Rin’s hands moved to Ai’s hips under the water, holding them carefully. When they parted, they stared breathlessly at each other.

“I think I like you.” Rin told softly, gazing into Ai’s wide blue eyes.

“Y-you do?” Ai managed to get out.

“I think? I… I’m not so good at this feelings stuff.” Rin frowned, reaching up to touch Ai’s cheek with a wet hand.

Ai gave him the cutest smile, “Well, I like you. But… If you’re unsure,” Ai paused, taking Rin’s hand in his own, “you have plenty of time to think it through.” He gave Rin’s fingers a weak squeeze. His heart felt as if it was beating impossibly fast for his body, as if any second now it would just stop entirely from exhaustion. He was nervous almost to the point of shaking, but he was trying desperately to play it cool with Rin.

In the end, there was no more kissing that evening, even after they’d returned to the apartment. Ai’s lips felt warm as did the rest of him. Even after showering, he felt tingly. The soap couldn’t wash away how Rin’s firm hands felt on Ai’s hips. Accepting that he would have to be patient as Rin sorted out his feelings, Ai dried off and dressed himself in his pajamas, stylish and comfortable in a pair of black leggings and an oversized t-shirt. He tossed his clothes into the hamper and slid on his slippers, leaving the bathroom.

Ai walked out to the living room, finding it void of a particular redhead. It was somewhat late, so he could have easily gone to bed, but the lack in communication made Ai nervous. Sitting on the pull out bed, Ai made sure to set the alarm clock to go off at 8 am. Their shifts had rotated, and now they worked 9 to 5 for the next couple of weeks. With a silent sigh, Ai settled into bed, mind buzzing as he tried to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite parts is in here: Ai forcefully taking off his own shirt. I dunno! Just seemed cute and funny to me.
> 
> Merry Christmas!
> 
> (Oh and like always, if I get 100 kudos I'll update early!)


	4. Chapter Four

The next morning, Ai woke to the sound of the alarm. He blearily turned it off, sitting up and blinking a few times. Instantly, something felt off. He didn’t smell coffee like he usually did. He slid off of the bed, walking into the kitchen, finding it completely empty and the light still off. Brows pulled together, Ai walked to the bathroom door to see if Rin was in the shower. He didn’t hear anything through the door, and it seemed like the light was still off. Ai looked at Rin’s bedroom door, which was also closed a few feet away. He walked over to it, pressing his ear to the wood. Very faintly, he heard Rin’s deep, even breaths.

Ai bit his lip; he knew he should go wake Rin, but he was unsure. Taking a deep breath, Ai opened the door. He slowly walked up to Rin’s bed. Rin was laying half on his side and half on his belly, cuddling one of his pillows against his cheek. His hair was messier than normal, and he’d kicked off his blanket in his slumber. The next thing Ai noticed was that Rin was apparently a briefs kind of guy, and slept in only them. Ai went red as he managed to tear his gaze away from Rin’s ass. “U-um, Rin,” Ai tried, tapping on his shoulder. Rin grumbled, nuzzling into his pillow. “You have to get up… It’s already like, 8:15.” 

Rin leaned his head up, looking at Ai with one eye. “What are you talking about?”

“The new schedule? We need to leave in about 30 minutes to be on time.” Ai told him. 

“Shit,” Rin muttered, sleepily stretching as he stood up.

Unfortunately for them both, Ai just happened to glance at Rin’s groin. A second later, Rin looked too. Ai wasn’t quite sure how he was supposed to react to the sight of the stark outline of Rin’s morning wood in his tight briefs, but continuing to stare probably wasn’t it. When he finally snapped out of it, he jerked his head away and sped to the door, “Sorry!” His whole body felt like it must have been blushing as he stiffly walked to his suitcase. He pulled out clothes to change into, hearing the shower come on.

Rin’s forehead was pressed against one of the shower walls, eyes staring into the void of a white tile. He was embarrassed, thoroughly. It would have been one thing for Ai to have seen him in his underwear, but with a boner too? Rin considered bashing his head multiple times against the shower wall, but then Ai would find him naked and knocked out, which seemed just as mortifying. He decided to forget it for the time being, showering and getting dressed for work like normal.

When he walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed and no longer hard, he saw Ai standing by his pull-out bed, struggling to tie his necktie. He was wearing nice black pants with a light blue button up shirt, sleeves rolled up just past his elbow. “Need help?” Rin asked. Ai flinched, as if he hadn’t heard Rin leave the bathroom.

“Er, I think I almost got it.” Ai said, a warm pink flooding his cheeks. He pulled on one part of the tie, and the knot slid undone, leaving him right where he started. “Okay. Yes. I need help.” He sighed defeatedly. Rin stepped over to him, picking up the two sides of the tie. After a couple attempts, Rin finally tied the knot perfectly, adjusting it to sit under Ai’s collar. “Thanks,” Ai said, voice coming out as a faint whisper. He looked up at Rin’s face, meeting a heavy look in his eyes. “You okay?” Ai asked meekly, biting his lip.

Rin nodded and stepped back, “Yep. ‘M fine. You ready to go?” Ai nodded, grabbing his cardigan and slipping on his Toms, following Rin out of the apartment. The car ride to the station was silent, save for the quiet morning radio show. When they got to the station, Rin and Ai each had a lot of work to deal with. Ai filed and copied more documents than he ever had in his life, and Rin was sent out to patrol in the cop car. When he returned, Ai brought him a cup of coffee from the small kitchen.

Rin gave him a questioning look as he was handed the cup. “Since you didn’t have time for coffee this morning.” Ai explained. Rin’s cheeks flushed slightly.

“Thanks, Ai.” He took a slow sip. Ai just smiled like he always did and retreated back to his little corner desk. He just had a few more cases to file.

Rin stared down at the disposable coffee cup that was sitting on his desk. Unwarranted, all of the feeling he’d been working to repress sprang at him again. His heart seemed to beat faster and he shifted uncomfortably in his chair, avoiding looking in Ai’s direction. He’d told Ai he thought he liked him, and Ai had even said he liked Rin back, so why was he so messed up about it all? He sighed, digging an elastic band out of his pocket and shoving his hair into a pony tail. He started a game of solitaire, mindlessly poking at it.

About half way through the game, he saw Ai walk by through the corner of his eye. He went to the tall filing cabinet, stretching onto his tip toes to stuff the files away where they belonged. Rin thought it was adorable, but tried to not think about it so much. That’s how he usually dealt with feelings - by not dealing with them at all.

Finally, 5 o’ clock came around, and the two men left work. The car ride back to Rin’s apartment was starting off as silent as the ride earlier, until Rin finally spoke up. “Do you wanna get Chinese take out?”

“Sure. That sounds good to me.” Ai replied almost too quickly, his lips pulling into the gentle smile Rin had gotten used to seeing. When they arrived at the apartment, Rin procured a forgotten togo menu from a drawer in his kitchen, looking it over with Ai for a minute before calling. While Rin was on the phone, Ai went to the bathroom, changing into his t-shirt and leggings again, aching to get freed from his nice clothes. He gazed at himself in the mirror, fingers poking at his face and beauty mark, fussing with his hair. As he looked, Ai wondered if Rin thought he was cute.

Ai was fairly confident that he wasn’t ugly, but wasn’t too sold on thinking that he was cute. In the end, he decided he was average, and decided to leave the bathroom, tossing his clothes into the hamper as he went. Back in the living room, Rin was perched on the chair, staring at the tv. “Do you want to fold up the bed so we can eat at the coffee table?” Ai suggested. The bed had remained out for the whole two weeks he’d been there.

Rin shrugged, wordlessly agreeing. The two of them peeled the sheets off, tossing them to the side before they folded up the contraption. Rin put the cushions back, and then moved the coffee table back in front of the couch. “Wow, there’s so much room now.” Ai murmured, pacing through the newly opened space. Rin lightly smiled at him and rolled his eyes. After Ai sat back down, Rin did the same, sitting fairly close. He paid keen attention to the tv, but still kept gazing at Ai. 

During a commercial break, Rin found himself staring at Ai’s lips, feeling the sudden urge to kiss him again. They’d only kissed twice, and Rin was beginning to feel like they hadn’t at all. Nothing had actually changed between them, giving the whole experience a surreal feeling. Rin licked his lips. Ai's lips looked soft and inviting.

“Ai. Can I kiss you?”

Ai looked at him, genuinely surprised, cheeks blooming pink. “U-um, sure.” He gulped, slightly turning his body more to face Rin, who mirrored him. Rin slowly put his hand on Ai’s cheek, bringing them closer together. His eyebrows were pulled together in tight concentration, deep garnet eyes settled on Ai’s lips. He hesitated, blushing a little himself.

“Fuck- I just- You do it. Kiss me.” He dropped his hand, pouting, blushing, and being quite the spectacle of himself.

“Okay,” Ai breathed, scooting a little closer. He reached up, pushing his fingertips through the locks of red hair that framed Rin’s face briefly before settling his palm on the side of Rin’s throat. Ai arched up closer, almost leaning onto his knees, nose brushing the side of Rin’s. They stared at each other, not breathing, just awkwardly going cross-eyed to stay gazing in each other’s eyes. Ai smiled, finally letting his eyes slip closed. He pursed his lips and shifted just a little closer, meeting Rin’s warm mouth.

Ai could feel his heart beating impossibly fast, just like the last time. As their lips gently moved against each others, he felt Rin’s hands curve around his waist, pulling him almost onto his lap, but not quite. Their lips moved like waves, together and apart, back and forth. Ai tilted his head slightly, fingertips brushing into the hair at the nape of Rin’s neck. They were both so warm, and his heart was so loud. Ai couldn’t remember if kissing anyone else had ever affected him that much.

Just as their kissing was turning into more open-mouthed kissing, there was a knock on the door. The two slowly leaned apart, staring dazedly at each other before Rin finally snapped out of it and got up to answer the door. He paid for their meals, and the delivery girl left. Ai still felt as if his heart may work itself into overdrive, but he decided to forget about it for the time being, since food had arrived. They ate in near silence, pretending to be focused on the tv show.

Rin’s whole body felt like he’d run through a light socket. Ai was a very, very good kisser, and it left Rin feeling a bit shell-shocked.

The two of them finished their meals, and Ai took the trash to the kitchen. When he returned to the living room, Rin was crouched in front of the DVD player. “Wanna watch a movie?” He asked casually, as if nothing had happened.

“Eh, sure.” Ai shrugged.

Rin put a disk in, “I’ll be right back.” He told him, realizing he still hadn’t changed out of his stiff work uniform. He changed into some plain black pajama pants and a tank top. He returned to the living room, plopping down beside Ai.

Instantly, Ai’s body felt like it was buzzing, just from the proximity of Rin’s body, but he tried to ignore it as Rin pressed play on the menu screen. Much to Ai’s disappointment, Rin didn’t try anything else, no more kisses, not even the comfortable arm-around-his-shoulders move. 

At some point during the long film, Rin dozed off to sleep.

When he woke up, it was dark, the only light coming from the movie’s menu screen. He was laying on his back on the couch somehow, but when he moved to sit up, he found he couldn’t. He sleepily blinked and looked down, eyes opening wide when he saw Ai, effectively holding him down, sleeping soundly on his chest. Rin had no way of guessing how they ended up like that, but he also had no real desire to move. Ai seemed comfortable. Still sleepy, Rin decided to just close his eyes and drift back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I always obsessively check my hits/kudos, and I woke up to the nice surprise of 100 kudos! Thank you all so much!! 
> 
> As promised, here's the next chapter :)
> 
> If y'all like this, feel free to check out my tumblr! baka-yama.tumblr.com  
> I do have some writing posted there that I don't here!


	5. Chapter Five

The next morning, Ai woke up to the sound of the alarm. He shifted resistantly, nuzzling his face into his pillow.

“Ai. You gotta get up.”

“Rin?” Ai mumbled sleepily. Rin’s voice sounded almost like it was too close. He lifted his head slightly, blinking away his drowsiness. As it turned out, his pillow was actually Rin’s chest. When he realized what position he was in, Ai jerked up, “Oh my god, I’m sorry!” He pushed himself off of Rin, nearly falling on the floor as he scrambled to his suitcase, face ablaze. He grabbed the first outfit he found and dashed to the bathroom, avoiding looking at Rin.

Rin looked at the bathroom door with a confused look on his face, but decided to shake it off. He had to get up and get dressed as well. He was buttoning his pants when he heard the shower come on. Briefly, he imagined Ai naked, in the shower, but he forced those thoughts out. Rin sighed, putting on his shirt. He couldn’t get Ai off of his mind; he definitely, for sure, had a painful crush on his roommate, but he had no idea how to even act on it now that he knew Ai liked him too. The ambiguous three kisses they shared hardly meant anything, and he was aching for something more definite. At the same time, he was also basically terrified of touching Ai or getting too close. He didn’t want to fuck up.

Fully dressed, Rin left his bedroom and went to the kitchen, starting the pot of coffee. It had just finished brewing as he heard the bathroom door open. Ai walked to the kitchen, appearing to be feeling shy, not quite meeting Rin’s gaze. Rin poured him some coffee, adding sugar and milk like he knew Ai liked. “Here,” He murmured, lifting the cup out for Ai to take.

“Thanks,” Ai replied softly, taking the mug. “I um, I’m sorry about falling asleep on you- I didn’t even realize. If I had known, I would have slept somewhere else, but- I’m sorry.” Ai blurted out, sipping his coffee a bit frantically, as if to stop himself from talking more.

“It’s fine really. I didn’t mind.” Rin shrugged, trying to be cool. He really rather enjoyed it. He’d woken up before Ai, and had the chance to look down at the sleeping man on his chest, nestled against him so cutely, face so peaceful. Quite often, Ai’s face was taught, as if he were uncomfortable or unsure of himself. But asleep, he seemed completely relaxed, one arm dangling from the couch. The memory of it made Rin feel warm.

Ai’s eyebrows pushed together, creating a little line between them. “You’re sure?” His fingers clenched tighter around the handle of his coffee mug.

Rin smiled at him, flashing a glimpse of too-sharp teeth, “I’m positive.” He set his own cup down, and stepped toward Ai. He leaned down slightly, kissing the top of Ai’s head as casually as he could. “You worry too much.” Rin murmured.

Holding in a gasp, Ai’s body locked up, blushing as he looked up at Rin. “Um,” He started, finding that he didn't have anything to say. He bit his lip, teeth scraping over the sensitive skin before he stretched up on the balls of his feet, giving Rin a soft, chaste kiss on his mouth. When his calves un-tensed, Ai turned on his heel, anxiously taking a drink of his coffee. 

Rin just gazed stupidly, wondering vaguely if Ai’s kisses would always prove to make him feel as if he’d been lobotomized. He could see that the tips of Ai’s ears were pink. “Hey, uh, we need to leave in a minute.”

“Oh right,” Ai took one last drink of his coffee before going back to the living room to pull his shoes on. Once he’d put his cardigan on, Rin was behind him, car keys in hand. They got in the car and drove off to the station, quiet, almost as if nothing had happened at all.

—

Ai was staring at a contact sheet, completely spaced out at his desk, when a tightly folded paper ‘bee’ landed right in front of him. He glanced up, seeing Rin, looking exceptionally guilty with a rubber band in his hand. Ai raised an eyebrow at him, to which Rin responded with a charade-like gesture of him pretending to unfold something and read it. It took Ai a second to realize. Confused, he picked up the bee and unfolded its tight creases.

Inside was a message printed in Rin’s neat hand: Will you be my boyfriend?

Ai stared at the little piece of paper with wide eyes for several seconds. His heart felt like he’d just been shocked with paddles. He looked back at Rin, who was going more pale each second that Ai didn’t answer him. Blushing, Ai folded the paper back up, nodding several times. 

Rin grinned like a dork, smile more genuine than Ai had ever seen on his face. In turn, he smiled too, his somewhat chapped lips stretching farther than normal, spirit feeling awfully light. Rin wasn’t Ai’s first boyfriend, but Ai was sure this was the first time he’d ever crushed so hard on someone else. He wanted to march across the office floor and kiss Rin’s dorky smiling face, but that would be entirely inappropriate with their company.

Instead, Ai ripped off a piece of blank printer paper, scribbling, “Of course,” onto it, signing it with a heart and an A. He folded it up tightly like Rin had, and sent it flying over to his new boyfriend with a rubber band. Ai had to press his hand to his mouth to keep from laughing as the thick paper hit Rin’s face, making him jump. Ai watched eagerly as Rin unfolded the message, watched as those soft lips subconsciously perked up to a smile again. Rin folded it back up, dropping it into the pocket on his chest. He gave Ai a smile before turning back to his desk to pretend to work.

Rin could feel his heart pounding in his stomach. He’d expected Ai to say yes, but he was still nervous about asking. He felt hot, like he was wearing too many layers in the spring, but he knew it was just his head. Ai was his boyfriend now; the fact seemed a bit unreal. Just as Rin started to think about it more, he got sent out to patrol in the squad car since he wasn’t doing anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat a short chapter! Sorry friends. However, the story is progressing ^^
> 
> Who else remembers the paper bees/wasps that kids shoot around in middle school? I once got popped in the neck with one of those suckers.
> 
> Please enjoy this update and feel free to follow me on tumblr at baka-yama.tumblr.com!


	6. Chapter Six

In the next week that passed, a number of things changed. Ai moved out of his suitcase after Rin emptied a few drawers of his dresser for Ai to use. Ai got his first paycheck from the station, which he put all of into the bank, persuaded by Rin. After all, Ai had been storing all of his earnings as cash in a safe, which was a terrible idea really. Ai still slept on the couch, but most nights he left the pull out bed folded up, simply sleeping on the couch as it was.

Another thing that changed was the number of kisses. It took a couple of days of being boyfriends, but soon they fell right into the groove. Ai would kiss Rin good morning, kiss him if he made him laugh. Rin was a bit more flustered, only sometimes mustering the courage to kiss Ai casually. 

Friday, after they got off of work, they went back to Rin’s apartment, changed clothes, and went out to eat.

“So,” Rin started, turning down the car radio as he drove, “I was thinking that this could count as our first date?” 

“Sure. Totally.” Ai smiled. Rin smiled at the road and nodded, turning into the parking lot of the local Italian restaurant. At their table, the two of them ordered. Rin chose the manicotti, and Ai chose a spaghetti with a sauce that neither of them could pronounce.

While they waited for their food, they talked. “So what do you want to do when we get home?” Ai asked, innocently, but couldn’t help the inappropriate thoughts that flashed through his mind. He told himself to chill; they hadn’t even really made out yet.

Rin’s lips pursed in thought, tempting Ai to lean over the table and kiss them. He refrained. “Hmm. We can watch a movie on Netflix.” Rin suggested, “I think there’s a new one I wanted to see on there.” 

“Will there be popcorn?”

“There can be.”

Ai smiled lightly, enjoying the banter. “It’s a deal if I can have popcorn.”

Rin played along, rolling his eyes, “Oh come on, you are so hard to please.” He laughed, and Ai laughed with him. A few minutes later, their food came out, warm and delicious. Ai thought their first date couldn’t have gone better.

Back at the apartment again, they changed into pajamas, Rin in his usual tank-top-and-sweat-pants getup, Ai in his shorts and a long sleeved t-shirt. The shorts nearly made Rin’s eyes fall out of his face, being that they were rather short, probably meant for a girl, and bunched up in just the right places when Ai sat down. He snuggled up close to Rin when he too sat down, pressing close to his side.

Rin picked up the remote to the DVD player, hitting the Netfilx button. “Oh wait,” Rin mumbled, hopping up from the couch and trotting off to the kitchen. Ai was a little confused, but when he heard a package get unwrapped and the microwave turned on, he understood. “I almost forgot about popcorn,” Rin called from the kitchen. Ai smiled to himself, feeling warm and pampered. 

After a couple of minutes, Rin returned with popcorn in a bowl, handing it to Ai with a light kiss. When Rin sat beside him, they got more comfortable. Ai sat with his back against Rin’s side, with one of Rin’s arms curved around his waist. If he leaned his head back, it would rest on Rin’s shoulder. He bent his knees and kept the popcorn bowl in his lap.

The movie Rin picked turned out to be a romantic comedy that he’d been too shy to go see in theaters by himself. It was vaguely similar to a lot of other romantic movies Ai had seen, but he didn’t mind. Like most of that type of movie, there was a sad part, and Ai could have sworn he heard Rin sniffle. At some point, Ai had put the bowl on the coffee table and moved to lay in Rin’s lap. He was comfortable like that, and Rin’s hand rested on his side, filling him with a familiar warmth.

Of course, the movie ended with the main couple getting married. Ai glanced up at Rin, “Do you want to get married? I-I mean- not that I’m asking if you want to marry me, I mean- In general.” Ai blushed, sitting up awkwardly.

Rin thought for a moment, “Well I guess so. Maybe someday when its legal.” He shrugged.

Ai nodded, “Yeah, I imagine it’s nice.” He glanced back at the screen, where the new husband and wife were sharing their first kiss after being wed. The credits began to roll. Ai glanced at Rin, feeling a subtle shift in the mood. Cautiously, Ai moved, sitting on Rin’s lap. His arms rested over Rin’s shoulders, and in turn Rin’s hands came to rest on Ai’s waist. Suddenly nervous, Ai blushed, moving in to hide his face in Rin’s shoulder, awkwardly hugging him. He felt Rin’s hand lightly rub up and down on his back.

Rin wasn’t used to hugging, so Ai’s impromptu hug left him feeling unsure of what to do with himself. “You okay?” Rin asked after spending several moments waiting for Ai to pull back.

“Yeah… I wanted to make out with you b-but I got nervous instead.” Ai’s voice was small in Rin’s ear.

Rin raised an eyebrow, “It’s okay. It’s okay to be nervous. Hell, you know I get nervous too. It’s not a big deal.” He kept rubbing Ai’s back, slowly feeling his body relax. When he finally leaned back, Rin wasted no time in leaning in and snatching up his lips in a kiss. Ai easily kissed back, nerves slowly dissipating. When Rin’s tongue touched his lips, Ai opened his mouth. Making out was gross, weird, and wet, but Ai always thought it was amazing.

It had been quite some time since either of them had made out with anyone, so things were the slightest bit awkward at first. Ai’s tongue lapped at Rin’s, fingers absentmindedly nestling in red locks of hair. Rin’s hands were on his hips, skin touching skin there as Ai’s shirt had bunched up a little. They kissed and kissed for what seemed like hours, both of them flushed and breathless, and a little bit aroused. When they finally parted, they were met with the erotic sight of the other, mouth open and cheeks red.

Rin’s hand gently touched Ai’s cheek. “I really like you,” he whispered.

Ai smiled at him, “I really like you too.” Ai gave him one more kiss before sliding off of his lap, doing his best to hide the half-pitched tent he was currently sporting. Rin looked a bit dazed as he stood up.

“Um, I’m gonna shower and go to bed.” He announced.

“Okay.” Ai nodded, “Goodnight.” He smiled up at Rin, who smiled back.

Rin hesitated before turning away, wanting to stay there and make out until the sun came up, but they both had to go to work in the morning. So, he retreated, slinking off to the bathroom to shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing my best to keep Ai personalized as a bit shy, which is why he seemed confident earlier in the chapter, but later it falters. It'll be a repeating pattern ;)
> 
> 200 kudos = early update?
> 
> and follow me at baka-yama.tumblr.com <3
> 
> (update jan 10 am: if this hits 200 kudos while I'm at work tonight I'll post the next chapter when i get home!! xx)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Homophobic slurs (minor) and then some explicit sexy nsfw at the end :)

Sunday was their day off. Then, they were back on the night shift. Luckily, the station kept Rin and Ai on the same schedule, making everything convenient. 

Ai decided he liked working nights better. There was less people in the office, and so he had less work to do. Not that he exactly minded the work, it’s just that he would rather spend his time writing love letters back and forth to Rin. Rin started it, shooting Ai a note that read, “You look really cute today.” Ai had blushed like mad, but figured he should scribble out a reply note. In this particular response, Ai was doodling himself and Rin as stick figures, holding hands, surrounded by hearts. As per their usual, the note was shot over with a rubber band.

Ai liked this comfortable romance they’d grown into.

The two were still hiding their relationship from their coworkers, figuring that some of them may not be so accepting. In fact, Rin heard that firsthand one evening in the bathroom.

“Man, that Aiichirou kid is such a queer.” One officer said. He was washing his hands.

“Yeah, you can totally tell. He’s got this fuckin’ art school queer vibe. It’s gross.” The other replied. His arms were crossed, body leaning against the sink counter. Rin had just entered the bathroom in time to hear, but not where the other guys could see him.

“I don’t know why the captain let a fruit loop like him in anyways. Not like he even does anything important.”

Rin’s body boiled. Fists clenched he stepped into the sink area, giving both of them a murderous look, “Just shut the fuck up. You don’t even know him.” He growled.

The first officer scoffed, “Oh right, my mistake. I should have asked you. After all, you live with the little fag don’t you?”

“Don’t call him that!” Rin barked at him, fingers clenching tighter.

“Why are you so mad, Matsuoka? What- is he your little boyfriend?”

Rin recoiled, “No! What the fuck- I’m not even gay.” Rin lied, “There’s nothing like that. We’re just friends.” It felt wrong to say that, but Rin felt like it was the only way to protect their relationship from the men’s gossip.

The officers eyed him skeptically for a moment, but then shrugged to each other, “Whatever man. Chill the fuck out.”

“Tch,” Rin rolled his eyes, stomping past the two to use a stall. After a moment, he heard them walk out.

Ai noticed later on, that Rin seemed a bit off. He was responding shortly to conversation. He was perpetually frowning. At first, Ai didn’t mind it; he knew Rin could be a bit moody. When it lasted for hours, however, Ai began to worry.

At the apartment, Ai finally stopped him when Rin tried to trudge off to his room without so much as a good night kiss. Ai caught him by the hand, “Wait.”

Rin stopped, looking over at Ai.

Ai bit his lip, letting go of Rin’s hand. “Is something wrong…?” He asked carefully. He felt uneasy, Rin’s unexplained mood starting to eat at his nerves. “Did I do something?”

Rin’s eyes widened slightly, as if he were surprised. “You? No, no. Just…” He sighed, staring at the carpet. “Some guys were talking shit about you, and I’m still pissed off about it.” His eyebrows were tight, arched in an angry fashion.

“Oh… Well you don’t have to be so mad about it. I’m used to it really.” Ai just shrugged, “If you don’t let it bother you, it can’t mess with your head.” He said softly, stepping closer to Rin. He slid his thin arms around Rin’s waist, hands resting on his lower back. After a moment, Rin’s arms enveloped his shoulders, chin resting on Ai’s crown.

“I’ll try.” Rin mumbled, “I’m not the best at dealing with anger.” Or feelings in general, he added to himself. Ai’s hair smelled good, mainly like hair, but it had the faintest trace of Ai’s shampoo.

Ai’s hand rubbed up and down on the small of Rin’s back, “It’s okay. But next time don’t get all weird.” 

“Weird?” Rin asked. He did feel a bit better, perhaps it was the hugging.

“Like… You weren’t talking to me. And you had this scary frown.” Ai teased.

Rin smiled softly, “I didn’t notice. Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Ai said again.

—

Rin’s lips were warm and wet against Ai’s neck, making his whole body tingle. He was somewhat pinned on the couch, Rin straddling his waist. Their lips met again, wet and parted, tongues pushing eagerly at each other’s. Ai’s hands were resting on Rin’s chest, and in the back of his mind he wondered if they would go farther than just making out that morning. They had both woken up a bit hornier than normal, and after breakfast they started kissing, and didn’t stop.

Sex was out of the question since Ai wasn’t necessarily physically prepared for that, but he wouldn’t mind other things. Ai knew he was already getting hard, the pressure on his groin not helping.

Rin pulled Ai’s bottom lip between his teeth, sucking lightly. Ai moaned into a gasp, making Rin’s insides twist in excitement. Ai was the only person that Rin knew who could be world-stopping cute one day, and ball-busting sexy another. There had already been many nights when Rin went to bed with blue balls, but that wasn’t really a problem. He would just make out with Ai until eventually he would pull away and smile, prompting Rin to retreat to his bed.

Ai slid his hands up Rin’s shirt, fingers rubbing over taught abs. Even though Rin lamented how he was out of shape, his body was firm and flawless to Ai. Their lips parted for a moment as Ai pulled Rin’s tank top off. 

Deciding to mimic Ai, Rin’s hands too dipped under Ai’s t-shirt. Rin was getting more excited; they hadn’t gotten this far. Ai’s skin was absurdly soft and warm. Rin worked Ai’s shirt up, struggling to pull it off with ease with his eager hands. When he managed to the shirt off, the two of them looked at each other in a bit of a daze. Ai’s face and neck were flushed, hair just a little messed up. Rin kissed him again, lips moving down Ai’s throat, tongue lapping at Ai’s collar bone.

Rin returned to Ai’s lips briefly, one hand on Ai’s check. “H-hey do you want to, um,” Rin hesitated, making an obscene gesture with a loose fist. His cheeks were red.

Ai blushed as well, “Um, yeah.” He nodded too many times, probably seeming a bit too eager but he didn’t particularly care. Rin scooted back, adjusting their positions. Carefully, he parted Ai’s thighs, situating himself between them. Rin kissed Ai tenderly, reaching down with one hand. He rubbed Ai’s hardening length through his leggings. Ai arched his hips into the touch instinctively. Ai pulled the waistband of Rin’s flannel pajama pants away from his hips with one hand, letting the other one reach in, stroking Rin’s bulge through the thin material of his briefs. 

Rin’s fingers braved first, slipping into the tight material of Ai’s leggings and underwear. His fingers curled around the incredibly soft skin of Ai’s length. A moment after, Ai did the same, wiggling down Rin’s pants and underwear first to make things easier. Rin paused to copy him, taking the time to notice the tiny beauty mark on the little space between Ai’s groin and dick. 

Their strokes were a bit erratic at first as they adjusted to their position, but soon everything was smooth. Ai moaned in Rin’s ear, back arching with the touch. Rin was moaning too, being completely undone by Ai’s hand. 

“Mmn, Ai,” Rin groaned as Ai’s thumb rubbed over the slit of his dick, smearing through the little dribble of precum that had been there. It was like Ai’s hand was magical, the way he so skillfully worked Rin into a puddle. Or maybe that was just Rin, but he didn’t care at the moment. All he cared about was the way that Ai’s free hand palmed at Rin’s sack, and the way that Ai’s lips were pressed to his neck.

In turn, Ai found himself struggling to maintain a stroking rhythm. It’d been quite some time since he’d been with someone sexually, and his own hand just wasn’t the same. Rin’s hand was warm and firm, jacking him off perfectly. He did a little twist in his wrist on the upstroke, making Ai tremble. He moaned Rin’s name against Rin’s throat.

Too soon, Rin felt that pressure begin to build. He wanted this to last longer, but he wasn’t the best at holding it in. He opened his mouth to announce his imminent orgasm, but instead moaned loudly, seed spilling from him a moment later. 

Ai kept stroking Rin as he came, thick cum dribbling over his fingers and into his lap. Rin’s hand had stopped moving, though he still held Ai as he tried to catch his breath.

When his head cleared, Rin glanced down to Ai’s erection in his hand, “You haven’t…?” Ai seemed to blush but shook his head, looking a little bashful, but overall sexy. “Here,” Rin murmured, kissing Ai’s lips before scooting back, leaning over to be eye level with Ai’s dick. Ai held his breath.

Rin’s tongue carefully dragged up the underside of Ai’s length, eliciting a moan from him. Rin’s lips closed around the head, tongue swirling graciously around it, deliberately licking over the slit. “Oh my god,” Ai moaned, fingers instinctively going to Rin’s hair, despite the fact that one hand had cum all over it. He could shower it out later. Right now what mattered was how Rin had all of Ai in his mouth and throat, bobbing his head. “Rin!” Ai gasped, writhing under his weight. 

Ai didn’t get a chance to warn Rin, but he came, the first spurt of his cum landing in Rin’s mouth before he could pull away. Once Ai’s body relaxed, he realized the mess he’d made. “Ah, I-I’m sorry,” He breathed.

Smirking, Rin wiped the cum from his chin, “Don’t worry about it.” Just as Ai opened his mouth to say something else, there was a knock on the door. The two looked at each other with a surprised look on their faces. “Lemme see who it is,” Rin mumbled, pulling himself away from Ai. He was aware of the cum in his hair and on his shoulder, not to mention any that was still on his face. He walked up to his door, tugging his pants up, looking through the peep hole. Through the small hole, he saw a girl with red hair in a long pony tail. “Oh, it’s my sister… Shit, shit,” Rin turned to Ai, eyes wide, “It’s my sister.”


	8. Chapter 8: First Kiss

“Eh?!” Ai scrambled up, pulling up his leggings, reaching for his shirt. 

“One minute,” Rin called to his sister on the other side. He trotted over to Ai, “You gotta change. You have cum on your pants.”

Ai looked down, a bit surprised, and looked back at Rin. “You have cum like… Everywhere- I’m sorry!” He blushed deeply.

“It’s okay, it’s okay- Um, you clean up first and answer the door and I’m gonna rinse off in the shower okay?” Rin gave Ai a quick kiss before running off to the bathroom. 

Ai decided the best mode of action was to change clothes first, and then wash his hands. He rushed to the dresser in Rin’s room, digging out some random clothes. The shirt he ended up grabbing was actually Rin’s, but that didn’t really matter. He pulled on some jeans, and hopped to the kitchen as he pulled them over his butt. He quickly washed his hands and then ran to the door, after making sure the couch was clean. He paused to catch his breath, and opened the door.

The girl looked surprised to see him. She was pretty cute, and looked a little younger than Ai. He could definitely see the Matsuoka resemblance. “Um, hi. Is my brother here?” She asked, confusion apparent.

Ai stepped back to let her in, “Y-yeah, he just needed to run to the bathroom.”

“I guess I should have told him I was coming… But he never answers my calls anyways.” She pouted, “Oh! I’m Gou, Rin’s sister.”

Ai smiled at her, closing the front door, “I’m Aiichirou, Rin’s b- f-friend.” He stumbled, awkwardly laughing at the end.

“Hm, I thought he wasn’t talking to anyone, friends included.” She seemed disappointed, plopping down on the couch.

“Um, well we only met about a month or so ago… Something like that.” Ai found himself feeling nervous. He hadn’t met anyone that Rin was associated with besides the people at the police station.

Gou sighed, “He gets like this. Shuts people out. But he hadn’t been so bad since high school.” She frowned, arms crossed. Before Ai could say anything else, Rin came out of the bathroom, wearing a t-shirt and sporty sweatpants, towel resting over his shoulders. His hair was wet and a little pushed back.

“Hey,” He greeted his sister plainly.

Gou stood up, “Really? After not talking to me for months all you have to say is hey?” 

Ai saw the look of guilt flash over Rin’s face, suddenly feeling like he shouldn’t be there in that moment. “Um,” He interrupted, “I’m going to use a computer in the apartment’s office and give you guys some time.” He slipped his shoes on and gave Rin a meaningful look before he slipped out.

Rin sighed, plopping down on the couch beside his sister. “Sorry… You know how I get when shit like that happens.”

His sister’s expression softened, sitting down again, “I know. But that doesn’t mean I didn’t worry any less.” She leaned over, hugging her brother from the side. “I love you RinRin. And I’m glad that you’re not dead or something.”

Rin patted her on the head, “Love you too sis.”

“So.” Gou started, “Aiichirou. What was he doing here?”

Shifting uncomfortably, Rin rubbed his neck, “Er, he actually lives here.” There was no way in hell he was going to tell his sister what they were just doing.

Gou’s eyes widened in surprise, “He lives here? With you? I thought this was a one-bedroom place?”

“He’s been sleeping on the couch. It’s a pull-out. But it’s because he was in a tight spot, and I helped him out.”

“Okay… Anything else?” She eyed Rin hard. Somehow, Gou always knew everything. She’d known Rin was gay before he even had hinted it to her. She always knew when he was lying, too.

Rin sighed, turning his gaze away, “He’s my boyfriend.”

Gou smiled at him, “I’ll take that as a sign you’re doing better.”

Rin just shrugged lightly, not saying anything. The guilt he felt being faced with his sister now was flooding through him. He knew he fucked up, and he knew that Gou had deserved more from him as his sister. “I’m sorry. Again.” He mumbled, scratching at the hair at the nape of his neck.

Patting her brother’s back, Gou nodded. “I know. It’s okay now. But promise me you’ll give Haru and the others a call. They’ve been worried too. And I don’t want to have to arrange something to where you all will ‘accidentally’ meet up.” She gave Rin a stern look; he nodded sullenly. “You’ve got to be more thoughtful of other people, especially now that you have a boyfriend.” Rin just nodded again. He wasn’t sure when Gou had grown up to be so independent and strong, but in a way Rin admired her for that. Deep down, he knew he could count on her to be the sense in his world.

While the siblings caught up, Ai was down in the apartment’s office, using a computer to pass some time. He didn’t know what the situation was, but he knew that the two of them needed space. He sighed and slumped down in the cheap swivel chair. His mind flashed to earlier, before Gou had knocked on the door, and he felt a bit warm. He felt a little ripped off though, being rid of the post-orgasm blissful cuddling. Of course, there would be other times for that, he reasoned.

Ai checked his Facebook page, scrolling mindlessly through the news feed, seeing various posts from people he didn’t even talk to anymore. Some girl he graduated with posted that she’d gotten engaged, attaching a photo of her and her new fiancé. Seeing their smiling faces made Ai wish that he had a cell phone to take pictures of him and Rin with. Ai looked at his profile picture, a ‘selfie’ he’d taken months ago. He imagined having a picture and Rin and himself as his default photo. He liked that idea, but wasn’t sure if he would get to.

Before signing off of the computer, Ai changed his relationship status to “in a relationship.” Since Rin didn’t have a Facebook account, that’s all the post said. Ai logged off and decided to get off of the computer; there wasn’t much more he could do anyway. Plus, he was getting a little hungry. If Rin was still busy, he could always walk down to the fast food places down the road. 

Ai was walking up the stairs to their floor as Gou was walking out of the front door. She was being followed by Rin, though he didn’t seem to be going anywhere. His hands were in his pockets, eyes directed at the ground. Gou smiled at Ai, walking over to him to give him a quick hug, “Take care of my Rinrin.” She told him with a wink.

“O-of course!” Ai stumbled, blushing slightly. With that, Gou left, waving to the boys as she went down the stairs. Ai stepped into the apartment once more, Rin closing the door behind him. Before he could say anything, Rin pulled him into an embrace, arms wrapped firmly around Ai’s shoulders, cheek resting against Ai’s hair. “Um,” Ai put his arms around Rin’s waist, “are you okay?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Rin mumbled, holding onto Ai.

“Are you sure?” Rin just nodded against Ai’s head. Ai smiled softly, “Okay.” He tenderly rubbed Rin’s lower back with one hand as they stood there, arms pressed around the curves of each other’s bodies. Ai couldn’t help but notice that Rin’s body felt tense, worrying that maybe his boyfriend wasn’t entirely all right.

Rin felt like maybe he was holding Ai too tight, but he suddenly felt as if he couldn’t breathe himself. He could feel everything he’d been working to suppress bubbling over the edge. He tried to hold it in, closing his eyes and focusing on how Ai’s hair smelled, focusing on how his small hands were pressed against Rin’s back. It didn’t help; Rin felt the sting in his eyes and the tightening of his throat, hands clenching into fists around Ai’s borrowed shirt.

“Rin?”

Rin cursed himself in his thoughts and glanced up at the ceiling, hoping to will the tears to stay in his eyes at all costs. He knew he fucked up, he knew that he had a lot of things to fix, and all of that guilt was pushing to the surface. Imagine a toilet about to overflow; that’s how Rin felt in that moment. A tear finally slipped from his eye, rolling down his cheek. “Fuck,” He swore under his breath.

“Rin? Talk to me…” Ai’s voice was thick with worry, and he struggled against Rin’s grip to look up at his face. “Rin.” 

“Sorry,” Rin mumbled, burying his face in Ai’s neck. Ai could feel Rin’s wet cheeks. 

“Rin, please.” Ai whispered, holding Rin tight. Finally Rin pulled away, wiping his face quickly with his hands.

“Yeah, yeah I’m okay.” He glanced away.

Ai frowned at him, “No, you’re not.” Rin just shook his head, rubbing at his eyes with the heel of his hand. Rin started to step away, but Ai grabbed his shirt. “Rin!”

Rin stopped, glancing back at his boyfriend with wide, wet eyes. Ai was typically soft spoken, quiet and timid, and Rin wasn’t sure he’d ever heard Ai speak so loudly.

“Please don’t shut me out.” Ai’s voice trembled slightly. Rin drowned in guilt, pulling Ai back into his arms.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Rin said it over and over. Ai just nodded, bringing his arms around Rin again.

“Its okay.” Ai told him softly. He wished he understood or had any idea of how Rin felt. He didn’t want to guess. He didn’t want Rin to hide any of this from him. “Would you sit with me?” Ai asked quietly, still holding Rin’s shaking form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here I play on Rin's weepy emotional instability, because really that is one of my favorite things about the dweeb. <3
> 
> Thanks for reading! And if you're interested, please follow me on tumblr! (baka-yama)


	9. Chapter 9

They ended up cuddling on the couch. Rin was pathetically curled up on his side, face buried in Ai’s chest. Ai didn’t know what to do except to continuously comb his fingers through Rin’s red locks, waiting for Rin to talk. Rin’s tears about near broke Ai’s heart; it made him sad to know that Rin had locked up that much heartache.

Rin sniffled and cleared his throat, “Sorry.”

Ai’s eye brows pushed together, “Don’t be. It’s okay… I- I’m here for you.” He smoothed his hand over Rin’s hair again. “I… I want you to open up to me, but it’s okay if you don’t want to.” Ai bit his lip.

Rin looked up at him, red eyed and a little snot nosed. “I don’t even know what to say…” He murmured. Ai wiped one of Rin’s cheeks with his fingers. “I just… Fucked up, I guess. And I feel shitty for it.”

“It’s not too late to fix things.” Ai offered. He didn’t know what all Rin had ‘fucked up,’ but he was sure there was no permanent damage. Rin just nodded, cuddling his face into Ai’s chest again.

“Thanks” He mumbled. Ai smiled slightly; he felt somewhat better, less worried. It seemed like Rin just needed to let it all out, everything he’d kept in since losing his pro swimming deal. 

One of Rin’s hands rested on Ai’s stomach, on top of a old, peeling t-shirt pattern. “Is this my shirt?” Rin asked softly, leaning up to get a better look.

“Oh,” Ai blushed, “yeah, I just grabbed the first shirt I found.” He hadn’t noticed at first, but he did feel like the shirt was much too big for him.

“It’s cute on you.” Rin told him, making Ai blush more.

“Th-thanks.” 

The two of them laid there for a while, Ai’s fingers gently combing Rin’s hair as they did. Ai knew that soon they would have to go to work, but he never wanted to get up. He loved feeling Rin’s body snugly pressed against his, their shared warmth radiating to his core. He was glad to feel Rin’s body relax. He was also glad that Rin had stopped crying; Ai hadn’t pinned Rin as the crying type, but apparently he was wrong.

“Ai.” Rin spoke up after a long time of silence, “Let’s call in sick.” He looked up at Ai, chin resting against Ai’s chest.

Ai bit his lip, “You sure? Won’t it be a little suspicious if we both stay home?”

Rin pursed his lips in thought, figuring out a solution. “Well, they know we live together, so… We could say we got food poisoning?”

Grimacing, Ai shrugged. “I guess? But you have to call. Not me.”

Rin smirked, “You can make throw up noises in the background.”

“No!” Ai frowned at his boyfriend, lightly smacking his shoulder. Rin just laughed, and Ai marveled in the sound. With a smile, he arched down awkwardly, giving Rin a quick kiss on the lips. “I’m glad you’re feeling better.” He said softly. Rin blushed and averted his gaze.

A few minutes later, Rin got up to make the phone call, successfully sounding dreadfully ill even without Ai’s help. The captain sounded grossed out and told him to stay home, because he was not about to clean up anyone’s puke. Ai rolled his eyes as Rin spoke to the captain in a mock-sick voice until he finally hung up.

That night, Rin not so nonchalantly invited Ai to sleep in his bed, with him. Ai had blushed a lot, but how could he refuse? So he followed Rin into his bedroom, pillow under his arm. Rin had put on his plaid pajama pants, leaving his top half bare. Ai had done nearly the opposite, wearing a t-shirt and short-shorts. Rin got in the bed first, and Ai didn’t even hesitate to join him when he held the blanket up. Ai settled against Rin on his side, head resting carefully on Rin’s chest, one arm curled over Rin’s waist. Rin’s arm curved over Ai’s shoulder, laying comfortably at his back.

Ai considered the big picture. He’d all but forgotten how Rin and he even met, how they came together. It seemed so far away from them now. Back then, Ai would have never imagined being snuggled up to Rin in his bed. He never pictured being almost in love with an officer.

—

Waking up together was as adorable as anyone would have imagined, complete with sleepy cuddles and kisses as the two men slowly woke up. Rin found it nearly impossible to get out of bed and start the coffee pot. Ai yawned and sat up as Rin got up. He could feel how messy his hair was, but he didn’t particularly care. He felt warm and happy and never wanted to sleep anywhere else for the rest of his life.

Rin returned to the bedroom, rushing up to the bed to take Ai’s lips in a kiss once more. Ai smiled into the kiss, holding Rin’s face in his hands. It couldn’t get much more perfect to Ai.

—

At the station, Rin tried his best to focus on work or his game of solitaire, but found it difficult to do so. His mind was buzzing with Ai’s existence. Something had shifted between the two of them, in a good way. Rin was still drowning in embarrassment about crying all over his boyfriend, but would just have to get over that. Obviously, Ai didn’t mind. He just wanted to help. Which, he did. Rin realized that Ai was there for him, even though he didn’t really want him to be in that moment. Looking back, that was a stupid thought to have had, but Rin was glad that Ai had stood up to him.

It had been everything Rin needed.

Rin was at his desk, once again playing a losing game of solitaire with himself. Just as he was about to quit the game and do something else, someone clapped him on the back, saying, “Get back to work Matsuoka.” It was a voice Rin didn’t immediately recognize. But, when he turned around to see that tall, dark haired figure, his eyes went wide.

“Sousuke?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I'm so proud of this work and I love everyone's sweet comments... They really do make me so happy and it really means a lot for me <3 Anyways, as of this morning I have finished the main story.
> 
> As a bonus chapter, I'm offering an explicit sex chapter to commemorate 300 kudos. So... Whenever that happens ;)
> 
> Anyways, now that the story is complete, I'll be posting a new chapter every 1-2 days until I upload them all!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets a little nsfw at the end!

Rin sat in his chair, jaw dropped. He had never expected to see Sousuke, a childhood friend of his, in his police station, let alone wearing a police uniform. Yet, there he was in his tall, broad-shouldered glory. “What are you doing here?” Rin managed.

Sousuke shifted his weight, “I got transferred to another station, which happened to be this one.” He seemed so nonchalant.

“And your shoulder?” Rin prompted carefully. He had expected that Sousuke wouldn’t be able to swim professionally with his injury, but hadn’t expected him to also become an officer.

Sousuke’s expression flickered slightly, the memory still tender. “Hurts every now and then. Not too bad though.” He shrugged. Rin nodded thoughtfully. Sousuke’s expression turned serious. “What about you?” Rin knew exactly what he meant. After all, Sousuke was included in the people that Rin withdrew from when things went south.

Rin glanced down, feeling the familiar pang of guilt. “I’m working on it. But I’m okay.” He rubbed the side of his neck, remembering the day before. “Gou visited.”

Sousuke nodded and started to say something but was cut off by a superior officer telling them to stop wasting time.

Ai looked on, stomach dropping. He almost stopped breathing. He knew that tall figure all too well. Ai was incredibly uneasy, and also very confused as to how Sousuke seemed to know Rin. Really, he was confused to see Sousuke there at all, wearing a uniform and everything. Ai turned on his heel to retreat to his small desk, nearly tripping on the edge of it.

Ai decided to go to the bathroom to escape for a moment. As he was washing his hands, Sousuke walked in. His face showed surprise when he saw Ai, but then he smiled, but it wasn’t comforting to Ai.

“Um,” Ai started, shaking his wet hands in the sink.

“Good to see you again, Aiichirou.” Sousuke told him as he strode past Ai’s small figure.

“You too.” Ai murmured, drying off his hands with a paper towel before hastily leaving the bathroom.

The rest of the night passed without too much incident. Rin and Ai were headed back to the apartment, diving quietly through the empty streets. Ai’s teeth scraped over his lip before he asked: “So… How do you know Sousuke?”

Rin glanced to the side, a bit surprised. “You know him too? Well, he went to primary school with me, and then he showed up at my high school third year.” Ai nodded. “How do you know him?”

“Er, well… We were in the same swimming club in middle school… And then high school and um.” Ai stopped, the uneasiness curling through his stomach.

“And?” Rin pressed.

“We… Dated…” Ai admitted carefully, almost regrettably. Rin’s lips twitched, but he acted like that wasn’t a big deal.

“Huh. Well… I mean, are you and him okay or like… was it bad?”

Ai scratched his cheek, “Um… Well we were together for a little over a year… He broke up with me the day he left our school. Haven’t seen him since.”

Rin almost missed a stop sign, “Over a year? Wow…”

Looking down at his lap, Ai clenched his hands together, “In retrospect, it wasn’t the best thing.” Ai remembered how Sousuke would isolate him from people that Sousuke thought weren’t ‘good for him,’ or how Sousuke would be oddly territorial for almost no reason. Overall, it was a stressful relationship.

Rin nodded, “All right but if he tries anything… Let me know, okay? I mean, he’s my friend but you’re my boyfriend so…”

Ai smiled at him, “Okay.” His unease dissipated, body relaxing.

After Rin parked, they walked up the stairs to their apartment, feeling the warm welcome of home once they stepped inside. Ai slipped his shoes off by the door, hesitating to follow Rin to the bedroom.

Biting his lip, Ai wondered if he would be overstepping if he just assumed that he’d be sleeping with Rin again. His pillow was still on Rin’s bed, after all, but he was unsure. Rin had walked to the door, looking over his shoulder when he noticed Ai wasn’t beside him. “What’s up?” He must have noticed Ai’s conflicted look.

“Er, I was just wondering if I would be sleeping with you tonight or…” Of course, Ai didn’t mean having sex with Rin, but the two of them blushed at the second meaning of the phrase.

“If you want to, but I was hoping you would.” Rin admitted, cheeks holding their light pink shade. Ai nodded eagerly, walking briskly over to where Rin stood. Once inside the bedroom, the two changed into pajamas. Ai had just pulled his shirt over his nose when suddenly Rin was in front of him, leaning down for a kiss. Ai closed the gap, pressing his lips against Rin’s, hands resting on Rin’s bare waist.

Ai loved kissing Rin; somehow, it was better than anyone else Ai had ever kissed. Rin’s lips were sweet and warm, and Ai could never get enough. Rin tilted his head, making the kiss deeper. Ai’s tongue lapped over Rin’s bottom lip as Rin opened his mouth. Ai inched up to his tip toes, hands holding Rin tighter. Rin’s hands moved to cup Ai’s cheeks as his tongue slid over Ai’s tongue, their teeth almost clicking together. 

Stepping back, Ai’s calves hit the bed. Their lips parted, gazing into each other’s eyes for a moment. Ai got down on the bed, a little awkwardly, back settling against the pillows. Rin crawled on top of him, knees urging Ai’s thighs apart. Rin settled there, lips moving to Ai’s neck. His tongue lapped and his lips kissed the sensitive expanse of skin, teeth occasionally nipping. Rin’s sharp teeth pulled the cutest little gasps from Ai’s throat. In the back of his mind, Ai worried about Rin leaving marks, but then decided he didn’t particularly care in that moment.

Rin’s hands slid up Ai’s t-shirt, caressing the skin under. Ai squirmed, his own hands coming to hold on to Rin’s upper back. Rin was kissing his jaw and throat, filling him with an aroused warmth. He paused for a moment, hands resting on Ai’s waist. “Is this okay?” He asked quietly. Ai just nodded, arching up to kiss Rin’s lips. 

Ai always was impressed with how thoughtful Rin was. He was always more concerned with what Ai wanted or how Ai was feeling rather than himself, and that was admirable.

When Rin’s hips rutted against Ai’s, he forgot about everything else. Ai kissed Rin’s neck and upper chest, loving how firm the muscles there were. Rin sat up a little to take off Ai’s shirt, awkwardly maneuvering it off of Ai’s head. Ai’s body was little and cute, light skin flushed with excitement. They kissed again, messily making out as Ai’s hands slid down Rin’s back, fingers ducking under Rin’s sleep pants. He palmed at Rin’s ass, which earned him another accidental hip-grinding, which made him gasp.

Rin started to inch down Ai’s shorts, scooting back to take them off of his ankles. “You too,” Ai mumbled, sitting up a little to tug on Rin’s pants. Rin smiled a little and got up, wiggling his own sleep pants down and off before crawling back onto the bed. He returned to his position between Ai’s legs, sitting just perfectly so their groins were touching. It nearly made Ai breathless. Rin reached down, giving Ai’s hard length a few strokes, enjoying the sighed moans that came from his partner. Ai took Rin’s dick in his hand, pumping it in return. Rin kissed at Ai’s neck again, warm breath giving Ai goosebumps.

Both of their hands were soon a bit slick with precum, minds clouded with lust. After a couple minutes, Rin paused, “Here, let me…” He tapped Ai’s hand, stretching his own hand around both of their lengths once Ai let go. The feeling of their dicks pressed together nearly made Ai come right then, only getting better as Rin rolled his hips a little as he stroked them together. Ai gripped Rin’s shoulders, kissing him everywhere. Neither of them could get over how amazing that friction felt, each rub and thrust pushing them closer to the brink.

Arching his back off of the bed, Ai gasped Rin’s name. He was so close, and everything felt so good. He felt a little sweaty, but didn’t even care. All he cared about was the warmth of Rin’s palm, the subtle scent of his skin, the soft grunts in the back of his throat. All of that nearly drove Ai crazy. 

What did Ai in, though, was Rin lips on his neck, nipping hard enough to bruise. The pinching pain shot right to his groin, sending shivers of pleasure all through him. “Rin, Rin, a-ah,” Ai moaned, hips rutting instinctively. Rin moved his hand faster in response. Seconds later, Ai was coming, that familiar thick fluid spurting out onto his stomach and Rin’s fingers. He was breathless, mind a complete fog. 

Moments later, Rin was coming too, moaning Ai’s name as he did. He reached over beside the bed for his box of tissues, taking time to mop up their mess before he relaxed. Once they were cleaned up, Rin collapsed beside Ai on the bed, blissed out.

Ai rolled onto his side, curling one bare leg around one of Rin’s, one arm over Rin’s waist, and head on Rin’s shoulder. This was the post-orgasm cuddling that Ai had missed the first time. He sighed contently, eyes slipping closed. Rin reached for the blanket, pulling it over their bodies. He was already warm, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! And like last chapter, 300 kudos will get y'all a bonus sex chapter, as Rin and Ai won't be fully doing the do in the main story line. :)
> 
> xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

Ai was relieved when Sousuke basically ignored him during their work hours. They were polite to each other, but there was no unnecessary communication. Sousuke did talk to Rin a lot, which made Ai a bit jealous, but he tried to ignore it. On their next Sunday morning off, Rin woke up early, before Ai, kissing his cheeks all over, murmuring about going to the gym. Sleepily, Ai waved him off, rolling over to curl up in the warm spot Rin left behind in the bed. Ai loved sleeping in on their days off, not to mention he and Rin had stayed up doing a different sort of work out, so he was a bit tired.

A few hours later, Ai rolled over again, opening his eyes slowly. The room was much brighter. He looked at the alarm clock to the side, noting that it was almost noon. Yawning, Ai sat up, running his fingers through his hair, which was particularly messy. He looked around and saw Rin’s gym bag sitting by the closet, meaning he’d returned. Ai stretched his arms over his head, deciding to get up and look for Rin.

Ai pulled a clean pair of boxer-briefs out of his dresser drawer, tugging them on so he wasn’t naked anymore. He noticed belatedly that he had a couple purple hickeys on his stomach and thighs, one still had faint red marks where Rin’s teeth had pinched hard. 

As he stepped over to the door, Ai heard the tv, playing some movie he didn’t recognize. Ai walked out of the bedroom and down the short hall to the living room, turning to face the couch. “Hey, I’m,” Ai stopped cold. Rin was sitting on one end of the couch, chin resting in his palm. On the other end of the long couch sat Sousuke, looking all too comfortable. Ai shut his mouth and turned right back around, much too quickly. Once back in the bedroom, Ai threw on clothes as fast as he could. He’d never been more embarrassed in his life. Sure, it was nothing that Sousuke hadn’t seen before, but Ai had no intention of him ever seeing it again.

Ai was tugging a sweatshirt over his head as Rin walked into the room. Ai floundered for words, “Why didn’t you tell me he was here?” He asked as quietly as he could. Mortification burned deep in him.

Rin frowned, “I told you when I got back that he was coming over.”

Ai deflated a bit, “I must not have woken up completely… I really don’t remember that.” He covered his face in his hands, “I’m sorry…”

“It’s okay. It’s my fault. I should have made sure you heard me.” Rin patted Ai’s head.

“Did he say anything?” Ai asked, peeking out of his fingers.

Rin pursed his lips, “Well… He sort of gave me this look. I would say he’s figured out we’re a couple.”

Ai sighed, “Sorry if you didn’t want him to know yet…”

Shaking his head, Rin moved Ai’s hands away from his face, leaning down to kiss his cheek. “S’okay. He was gonna find out sooner or later. I was just waiting for you to want to tell him.”

“Oh.” Ai felt relieved. “Well, okay.” He tilted his head up, kissing Rin’s mouth. He still felt very awkward, not only because of his state of undress, but also the fact that he had very visible evidence of his and Rin’s relationship on him. “Well… I’ll let you guys hang out. I’m gonna go use a computer in the office.” Ai gave Rin a light smile. He didn’t really need to use the computer, but he didn’t particularly want to be around them.

“Okay.” Rin smiled back, kissing Ai one more time. “You might want to fix your hair before you go.” Rin teased, trying to smooth it down with one hand. Ai pouted at him, but felt a bit more at ease. He went to the bathroom and Rin went back to the living room. Ai fixed his hair, inspecting his general appearance as he did. 

Once he decided he looked acceptable, Ai left the bathroom. Both of the other men looked his way when he walked by, “I’ll see you guys later.” He said, casually with a smile as he slipped on his shoes and slipped out of the door.

Sousuke looked over at Rin, a smirk on his lips, “So… How long has that been a thing?”

Rin couldn’t help the blush that rose to his cheeks, “Er, a little while?”

“It’s cool. I was just wondering.” Sousuke shrugged one shoulder.

“Yeah, but nobody else at the station knows, and some of those guys are dicks so… Keep it on the down low?” Sousuke nodded, as if that was a given. Rin felt a little more comfortable then.

Meanwhile, Ai was checking his email and Facebook, finding himself smiling at all of the notifications that his relationship status change had given him. He’d gotten several ‘likes’ and a couple of comments, mainly from the girls he’d taken classes with who demanded to know all of the details, and also begged him to message them. Ai did, of course, sending the girls each a brief message in which he apologized for not contacting them or being in school.

After that, Ai checked his email, deleted a bunch of spam messages, and then decided to play little online games to kill the time. He wanted to just go back up to the apartment and cuddle with Rin, but not with Sousuke there.

Rin walked into the office about an hour later. Ai was staring hard at a puzzle, so he didn’t even notice as Rin walked up. “Hey,” Rin said, ruffling Ai’s hair. Ai gasped and jerked up, calming when he saw Rin.

“Oh it’s you,” Ai sighed in relief, “What’s up?”

“Not much. Sousuke left, so I figured I’d come get you.” Rin shrugged, as if he tried to seem not clingy. Truth was, he’d missed Ai the whole time Sousuke was there. He was just slightly blushing.

Ai logged off of the computer, taking Rin’s hand as he stood up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke exists to make everything awkward. ^^;
> 
> Anyway, y'all know the drill. 300 kudos = sex chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

Ai was sitting at his desk, organizing a person’s criminal file when a paper wad almost landed in his cup of coffee. He knew without looking that it was from Rin. He picked it up, unfolding it to read.

“Meet me in the evidence closet? Wait like 10 min.” Ai lifted an eyebrow, crumpling up the paper and tucking it in his jeans pocket. He wasn’t sure what business he would have in the evidence closet of all places, but he decided to just trust Rin. A moment later, he saw Rin get up and walk away, probably to the evidence closet.

Ai took this time to notice that there wasn’t a lot of people in the station. Most of the other officers were out in their patrol cars or on their day off. Even Sousuke was no where to be found. 

After ten minutes, Ai got up from his desk, walking down the quiet hall to the evidence closet. There really wasn’t much kept in there, as many things had to be turned into the state, and there wasn’t a lot of seizures issued. As such, it was infrequently used. Ai walked in, finding Rin sitting on a cardboard box with an excited expression.

“Hey,” Ai bid timidly, closing the door behind him.

“Hey,” Rin replied. He stood up, stepping close to Ai before leaning down to kiss his lips. Ai reached up, clasping his hands to the sides of Rin’s neck, finding the skin there warm. It was nice. They kissed many times before Ai drew back.

“So… What’s the occasion?” He wasn’t entirely sure still as to why he and Rin were in a tiny room, surrounded by confiscated items, but he was starting to get the idea that they were here to make out.

Rin’s cheeks darkened, lips somewhat pursed, “I was bored. You looked cute, but I couldn’t exactly kiss you out there…” Ai smiled a little; so it was a secret make out meeting. He also made the mental note of Rin calling him cute, which made his insides feel a bit soft.

Ai glanced warily at the door, “What if someone comes in…?” He bit his lip. Rin’s hands were on Ai’s hips, thumbs slipped under his shirt.

Rin thought for a moment. “I’ll just say you’re in here helping me organize.” Ai glanced around and saw that the shelves could have use some mild sorting and dusting, so he figures that excuse would be passable, if they separated in time.

Before Ai could think much longer on the issue, Rin’s mouth was on his again, licking his hips. Ai opened his mouth, tongue slipping against Rin’s. One hand roamed down to Ai’s butt, Rin gently rubbing his palm over the soft flesh before giving it a squeeze through the jeans. “We can’t,” Ai started between kisses, “we can’t get carried away…” His protest was weak though, resolve melting as Rin’s hand got a little bit more firm. Rin’s hips pushed against his, and that was when Ai felt himself getting hard. He felt mildly mortified. Getting a boner that easily? And at work? Was Rin trying to kill him?

Rin, smiling into their kisses, seemed to enjoying Ai’s squirming. He could imagine the internal battle in Ai’s head, as he’d often overheard him muttering them to himself out loud. Rin slid his other hand down, this time palming at Ai’s crotch through his pants. Ai gasped against Rin’s mouth, but offered no words of opposition. Rin was pleased to find that Ai was already fairly firm. Rin’s kisses moved from Ai’s lips, across his cheeks and down his neck, where everything became wetter and toothier. 

The warm tongue on Ai’s neck had him absolutely melting, and Rin’s hand on his dick wasn’t helping much. “Rin,” Ai breathed, faintly noticing Rin had undone his button and zipper. The mild relief from the tight pants felt good, but what was Rin planning to do here? “Rin, what,” Ai asked breathlessly.

Rin simply shushed and kissed him, “Lemme do this.”

Ai’s cheeks blushed dark when he realized what Rin meant. He covered his face with his hands, but nodded, ears blushing red. Rin knelt down, which couldn’t have been comfortable but he didn’t seem to mind, and wiggled Ai’s pants down a couple inches, just enough to easily bring his erection out. Rin gave it a few strokes with his hand before leaning forward, licking from head to base down one side. Ai clasped a hand over his mouth.

Rin didn’t waste any time with teasing Ai, as he was sure they had a limited time in there before someone noticed that they were missing. Ai’s fingers were knotted through his red hair as Rin took him all the way in his mouth, managing without gagging. Ai always thought that was impressive as he always choked before he got too far. One of Rin’s hands held Ai at the hip, the other was use to palm at Ai’s sack, or speak a finger through to poke at his hole.

They had no lube, so that was a no, but the teasing had Ai’s knees weakening. It was hard for him to keep his balance, especially the closer he got. Rin could have easily knocked him over by then. Ai held in a moan as Rin swirled his tongue over the sense collection of skin under the head of his dick. His hand muffled the sound just enough so that no one who could have walked by would have heard. 

Ai could feel that Rin was rushing, trying to get Ai off as fast as he could, doing everything he knew Ai liked, like licking the slit or sucking hard as he pulled away, only to slide Ai’s cock out of his mouth with an erotic ‘pop.’

“Rin,” Ai whispered frantically, “I’m gonna come.” His fingers were still in Rin’s hair, feeling the tug as Rin nodded. With another swallow and sloppy lick, Ai was coming in Rin’s mouth, thighs shaking as he tried to stay upright. Rin managed to swallow without making a mess, licking his lips as he fixed Ai’s pants back up. Ai was out of breath, washed with that blurry orgasm feeling. Rin kissed Ai’s cheek, an amused smile on his lips. 

“Back to work,” Rin said softly, which made Ai feel confused.

“W-what about you?” He asked, pointing to Rin’s crotch.

Rin glanced down and then shrugged, “Later. I don’t wanna look suspicious or something…” He seemed to be pouting. Ai nodded thoughtfully. Rin kissed him again, three times in rapid succession. “Wait a couple minutes before you follow me.”

“Right,” Ai breathed. Rin left, leaving Ai alone in the closet for a few minuets. Ai decided to loop around the hallway and stop by the bathroom, washing his hands in the sink. He also combed his fingers through his hair, doing his usual self look-over. He jumped when he suddenly heard a toilet flush and a stall door open. He saw over his shoulder in the mirror, Sousuke. Of course, Ai thought.

“Hey,” Sousuke greeted casually.  
 “Hey,” Ai replied back, rinsing the soap off of his hands. Sousuke was looking at him hard, throwing him some sort of knowing expression. Ai’s fingers dripped in the sink. He scrunched his face slightly. “What?”

Sousuke shrugged, “Nothing. You look like you just had sex.” 

“What!?” Ai gasped, looking at himself in the mirror again. He face looked normal, maybe a little too pink, but normal. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“It’s not really your face, Aichiirou. It’s more like you’ve still got your pants unbuttoned and unzipped, and I know you didn’t just use the bathroom.”

Ai blushed madly, made a sort of blubbering sound of denial and fixed his pants before running out of the bathroom. Ai was thoroughly embarrassed; he would have been in front of anyone, but mortification burned deep as it was Sousuke.

—

“Hey Rin?” Ai asked that night as they were curled up in bed. Ai had returned the favor Rin did him earlier, and now they laid together, Rin and Ai both in just their underwear.

“Yeah?” Rin titled his head up to look at Ai through the dark.

“Um,” Ai bit his lip. “Does… Does Sousuke ever give you a weird vibe about us?” Ai gestured to Rin and himself.

Rin rolled over onto his side to look at Ai’s face in the dim coming from the window. “Eh? What’s this about? Did he say something to you?” Rin was frowning.

“U-uh, no, not specifically…” Ai fidgeted, “He’s just… Unsettling, I guess.”

“Do you want me to say something?” Rin asked, touching one of Ai’s cheeks with the back of his finger.

“No! I mean, I don’t want to make things more awkward..” Ai sighed, a huffy sound that blew out of his cheeks. He pressed a hand to his face, “I don’t knooow…” He whined.

Rin smiled softly, closing his eyes and nuzzling against Ai’s hair. “Just let me know.” He mumbled.

“Okay,” Ai replied, arm resting over Rin’s waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearing the end my friends!! Just one more chapter :) (not counting the bonus sex chapter which is a gift for 300 kudos)
> 
> I love y'all so much!


	13. Bonus Chapter!

Ai was in Rin’s lap, breathing out his name. His knees were on either side of Rin’s hips, and Ai couldn’t think of another place in the world that he would rather be. Rin’s lips were wet and sloppy against the sensitive side of Ai’s neck. It felt so good, Ai couldn’t help but fidget, fingers clutching Rin’s t-shirt. Ai was already topless, and already a little hard if he was being honest with himself. He couldn’t help it though; Rin was hot, and he’d left the top button of his police uniform shirt undone that evening. Maybe Ai was just making excuses.

Rin’s hands, warm and firm, were on Ai’s hips, tempting to cup his ass. After another moment, Rin adjusted their positions, laying Ai on his back, lips moving down again, taking time to nip and lick over Ai’s nipples. Each kiss on his skin made a tingle go through Ai’s spine to his groin, giving him the urge to squirm. Ai brought Rin’s face up to his, kissing him sloppily as he worked to flip their positions.

Thankfully, Rin let himself be rolled over, perfectly happy to just lie on his back. Ai first took off Rin’s shirt, tossing it onto the floor with a little too much force. Rin lightly smirked, rubbing up Ai’s sides. Ai’s lips mimicked Rin’s, traveling down Rin’s body from his jaw, which was rough with two days worth of stubble. His tongue lapped at Rin’s firm abs, hands busying themselves with undoing Rin’s belt. The belt came unfastened easily, as Ai had done it many times. When Ai managed to get Rin’s pants off, Rin lightly laughed.

Ai blushed and looked up, Rin’s dick in his hand, “What?”

Rin shook his head, “Nothing. You just seem a bit… Eager?” Ai blushed even darker, stumbling over words to restore his innocence. “It’s okay,” Rin said with a genuine smile on his lips. “It’s kinda hot.” Ai’s face still burned, but he nodded. Ai leaned down, closing his lips around the head of Rin’s dick. His tongue rolled over it, hand pumping the part that he couldn’t fit into his mouth. Rin sighed loudly, a pleased and relaxed sound that made Ai’s pants feel a little tighter. He sucked Rin off for several minutes, until he felt a tap on his shoulder. “Ai,” Rin breathed, “um, turn around.” Ai turned around, on his knees to the left of Rin’s body.

Smoothly, Rin wiggled Ai’s underwear off, and then guided Ai’s legs to where he was on his hands and knees, feeling a bit awkward with his ass basically in front of Rin’s face. “Oh, oh I get it.” He blushed ridiculously, especially when he felt Rin’s lips on one of his cheeks.

“Just go on,” Rin told him, a hand rubbing down Ai’s thigh. Ai nodded, bringing his mouth to Rin’s cock once more. He’s almost forgotten their position until he felt Rin’s tongue slide over his hole. Ai gasped slightly, mainly out of surprise. He continued on though, moving his tongue in every way he knew Rin liked while his hand that wasn’t supporting himself touched what his mouth couldn’t. It was hard to focus, though. Rin’s rim job was all together new and really fantastic if Ai was going to be honest with himself. It felt a little taboo, which maybe added to the excitement.

“Rin,” Ai moaned, feeling a finger push in. He didn't know if it was slick with lube or spit, but either way it felt good. Rin’s other hand was stroking Ai’s length, trying to keep giving Ai as much pleasure as he was getting. Ai kept moving his mouth and tongue around Rin’s dick, and Rin felt himself get closer to the end.

“Wait, wait,” Rin said suddenly, and Ai stopped, looking over his shoulder with a curious expression.

“What is it?” He asked, one hand stilled on Rin’s length.

Rin blushed; the idea had hit him suddenly, but now he felt a little shy. “Do you… Do you wanna do it?” His own fingers were still in Ai’s ass, lubed up and ready to make a space for Rin’s dick. Suddenly the idea had seemed all too tempting.

“S-sure!” Ai admitted, cheeks that cute pink color. They adjusted their positions again, opting for Ai to rest on his elbows and knees, ass stuck out. Rin added more lube to his fingers and pushed in again, enjoying the lewd look of it, as well as the cute little sounds Ai made. Rin wasn’t sure if three fingers were enough, so he managed to add his pinky. Ai made a sound of slight pain, which Rin coaxed away with his other hand on Ai’s dick.

Rin pulled his fingers out and reached to a nightstand, finding a box of condoms. He’d bought them when he and Ai first started fooling around, so that they would have it when the time came. Like now. Rin found himself a little nervous. “Okay,” He said, mainly to break the sudden tense air. Maybe he was just tense; Ai seemed fine. He just wanted to do it right, and mainly didn’t want it to be terrible for Ai. Rin shook off these thoughts as he rolled the slick condom onto his dick, setting the wrapper and box on the side table. He was still ridiculously hard, and as he scooted up closer behind Ai, he felt a bit more at ease. “You ready?”

Ai nodded, turning his head to glance at Rin over his shoulder. Hell yeah he was ready. He heard Rin take a deep breath, a hand finding its way to Ai’s hip. Then, Ai felt Rin’s dick pushing in. It was a feeling that Ai had nearly forgotten, the mildly uncomfortable stretching, the fullness. It felt good though, and Ai found himself relaxing as Rin’s hips touched his butt. In between heavy breaths, Ai lifted one hand, offering Rin a thumbs up, a signal to continue. The fingers on his hip gripped a little tighter.

“S-sorry, hang on, I’m trying really hard to not cum,” Rin admitted, voice a bit strained. He’d been pulled to the brink a few minutes earlier with Ai’s blowjob, and the warm tightness of Ai’s ass was about to finish him off.

Ai bit back a giggle, “Oh, that’s okay.” Rin sighed and leaned forward, pressing light kisses to Ai’s shoulder blades as he willed himself to calm down. They tickled a little bit, but they did help distract Ai from his impatience until Rin’s hips finally moved.

The sex didn’t last too long for either of them. Rin came about a minute and thirty seconds after he started thrusting, and Ai followed suit maybe thirty seconds after him. In the end, they had to toss the comforter in the washing machine.

“Was… Was it okay?” Rin asked gingerly as he slipped under the sheet to curl up with Ai.

Ai rolled onto his side, nuzzling into Rin’s chest, “The best.” He murmured, a hand sleepily stroking up Rin’s side. Relief flooded through Rin’s body, and he finally relaxed, chin resting against Ai’s silvery locks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, 300 kudos and sex chapter :)


	14. Chapter 14: Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter :')

“Matsuoka, my office.” 

Rin turned in his chair to see the captain leaning in his doorframe, looking intently at Rin. His arms were crossed. Rin didn’t question it, just stood and walked over, a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach when the captain told him to close the door. The captain’s office was small and very neat, the only thing on his desk a computer monitor and a file.

“Sit,” He told him, and Rin did, plopping down in a chair situated in front of the captain’s desk. The captain leaned back in his chair, “I’m just gonna be frank with you Matsuoka. Are you fuckin’ that Nitori kid?”

All of the air seemed to leave Rin’s body. “U-um,” Rin didn’t even know what to say.

“There’s security footage of the two of you in the evidence closet together. There’s not footage from inside the room, just the hall, but,” The captain paused, turning his computer monitor to show Rin a grainy image of Ai walking out of the room, “the kid’s pants are undone.”

Rin swallowed, and was sure that he probably could have thrown up. The captain must have noticed the look of pure, unadulterated dread on his face, and decided to grant him a little mercy. “Look, you’re not in trouble. Just… Keep it in your pants. You’re here to do your job.” He sighed, running a hand over his mustache.

“Okay. It won’t happen again,” Rin managed to say. He walked out of the captain’s office in a sort of haze, returning stiffly to his own desk.

Ai, across the way, saw the look on Rin’s face and started to worry. He didn’t ask until later though, when they were changing into their pajamas. “So… What did the captain have to say?”

Rin looked at the floor, fingers running through the hair at the nape of his neck. “Um. Well… He saw us go into the evidence closet together on the security cameras…”

“Eh!?” Ai gasped. “Wh-what did he say?”

“Not much really. Basically to not do it again.”

“Oh…” Ai breathed out in relief, “Well that’s not too bad…” 

“Yeah,” Rin sighed, “It definitely could have been way worse.” Ai walked over to him, stretching up on the balls of his feet to gently kiss Rin’s cheek. Rin’s lips twitched into a smile at the sweetness of the gesture. Ai always had this way of making all of the unease leave his body, like untying a knot. “I,” Rin felt words forming on the tip of his tongue, but he bit them back. Instead, he hugged Ai to his body, kissing the top of his head. Ai didn’t ask what Rin was going to say, nuzzling into the warmth of Rin’s neck.

After a few more minutes, they got in bed, each laying on their side, Ai’s front pressed all along Rin’s back as the ‘big spoon.’ Secretly, Rin loved this position, finding it ridiculous and adorable given their size difference. Even so, he loved the feeling of Ai’s cheek pressed against the place where his neck and back met, and Ai’s arm draped over his hip, other arm tucked between their bodies.

Rin closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but found it hard. He knew by Ai’s soft but deep breaths that he’d fallen out, but Rin felt like he was wide awake. The only thing Rin could think about was Ai, every gyrus of his brain was buzzing about him, and Rin found himself loving every little twitch of Ai’s leg or sigh from his lips. His hand reached around, holding Ai’s, fingers stuck between his. A particular warmth was in Rin’s chest.

It was then, at four-thirty in the morning, that Rin realized with startling clarity that he was completely, fully, and deeply in love with Aiichiirou. When those words crossed his mind, Rin’s heart kicked up to a rate unfit for someone laying in bed. He shifted slightly in bed. What do I do, he thought to himself. He thought about waking Ai up to tell him, but he was unsure. He was sure, though, that he was going to die of love-induced tachycardia. 

In the end, Rin decided to go to sleep, forcing his eyes closed and his heart to chill out, telling himself he would let Ai know when they woke up.

Ai woke Rin up by kissing his cheeks in the morning. Rin smiled with his eyes closed, that warmth filling him up again. He blindly found Ai’s lips, pressing their sleepy, morning breath mouths together. The fuzzy feeling of having just woken up sweetened everything. Rin hummed happily, kissing Ai’s chin. “I love you,” He murmured, without even realizing.

However, Ai, who was much more awake, realized. “Rin?” He tapped Rin’s shoulder until he opened his eyes. “Did… Did you mean that?”

Rin blinked at him for a moment, before he realized what he did. He blushed darkly, which matched the blush Ai was sporting on his own cheeks. “Y-yeah,” He said. “I thought about it last night, and I was gonna tell you this morning but… It just slipped out.” As Rin talked, he saw Ai’s beautiful smile stretch over his lips, exposing teeth and pinching up his cheeks.

“I love you too,” Ai replied, voice a breathy sound of amazement. Rin felt the ridiculous sting of tears trying to start in his eyes, but he willed them away, leaning forward to kiss Ai again. Ai kissed back, hands holding Rin’s cheeks. 

Embracing Ai, Rin buried his face into his neck, repeating “I love you,” several times. It felt good to say it. Each time the words passed his lips Rin felt warm, and he loved the way Ai giggled after the fifth time. After a few more exchanges, they finally got out of bed. Rin made breakfast while Ai took a shower.

Ai finished up, walking into the kitchen, hugging Rin from behind. Rin smiled to himself.

Rin decided that slow nights at the station just might be worth it if he would be able to glance over his shoulder and see the person he loved getting ready to shoot him a love note. He wasn’t sure if he would ever tell the other officers, or simply let them find out, but somehow Rin no longer felt the usual dread of that idea.

Ai, on the other hand, found himself extremely thankful for the course of events that brought the two of them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to take this time to write out a huge thank you to everyone who has read and enjoyed this fic, and especially those who stuck with me through the whole updating process, and those who were kind enough to leave kudos and comments. Comments really really make a writer feel good. It's like a little pat on the back that keeps us inspired to continue to write more. <3
> 
> So again, I end this fic with a gracious thank you to all of you lovely people.
> 
> xoxo


End file.
